Lealtad o Amor
by saaayuuuriii
Summary: Época Wammy! Matt siente algo por Near, y Near parece que le corresponde, pero esto a Mello no le hace mucha gracia. Cuando los descubre, ¿Qué hará Matt? ¿Sacrificará su amor por Near para seguir siendo fiel a Mello, o luchará por él? .:MattxNear:.
1. Intimando

**1- Intimando**

- Mierdaa!! Maatt!

Era de noche y Mello estaba en su habitación hecho una furia (como de costumbre…). Near le había vuelto a superar en los exámenes por 0'2! 0'2 por Dios! Tenia que sacar un maldito 9'8 y Near un 10! Y encima se le había acabado todo el chocolate. Dios, como le odiaba!!

- Matt!! ¿Donde estas?

- ¿Que pasa Mello? – Dijo Matt entrando en la habitación.

- Arrggh!

"O sea, lo de siempre…" pensó Matt viendo como Mello pateaba el escritorio y todos los libros iban a parar al suelo. La tormenta duró unos minutos más hasta que Matt sacó una barra de chocolate que llevaba siempre encima para emergencias, era de la mejor calidad, y aunque Mello no lo olvidaría, al menos le haría pasar el enfado. En cuanto Mello la vio paró en el acto. Cogió la chocolatina y con un empujón brusco echó a Matt de la habitación. "Quince minutos y… voilá! Dejémosle en su momento privado…" Se dirigió a la sala común para jugar un rato a la PSP hasta que Mello estuviera listo para volver a salir al mundo (esto era una medida de seguridad para que Mello no hiciera daño al mundo, no al revés). Se sentó en el sofá y a los cinco minutos notó una pequeña mano que le tiraba de la manga.

- Matt…

- ¿Near?

- Esto… toma.

El peliblanco extendió su mano y dejó ver unas cuantas libras (la libra es la moneda de Inglaterra, donde está el orfanato).

- ¿Para que son?

- Son para ti.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que me sabe mal que siempre te gastes tu dinero en chocolate por mi culpa, y como es culpa mía te lo doy para que compres chocolate con él.

- Near… tranquilo no hacía falta, quédatelo.

- No, es tuyo, es justo.

Y dicho esto dejó las monedas en el suelo al lado de Matt y volvió con el puzzle que había dejado a medias. Matt lo miró volver a su rincón de siempre, su pelo desordenado era blanco como la nieve, al igual que su eterno pijama. Su cara infantil y dulce con unos ojos grades y grises, parecía que llevaba la palabra "INOCENCIA" escrito en ella. Una vez habían coincidido en las duchas, Matt no podía dormir y Near siempre se duchaba temprano. Era bajito y delgado, el cuerpo definido por finas curvas más normales en mujeres que en hombres, su piel era pálida y de aspecto como de seda cremosa. Matt no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordarlo, después de eso, había tenido problemas con ciertas partes (o "cierta" parte en verdad) de su cuerpo. Y es que al sentarse pudo notar que en verdad tenía un bonito trasero. Siempre le había gustado un poco Near, pero como era el enemigo numero 1 (nunca mejor dicho) de Mello, decidió no acercarse mucho a él por la propia salud física del peliblanco. Dejó de pensar en eso o tendría problemas otra vez con su cuerpo y éste no era el lugar indicado. Miró el dinero que Near había depositado en el suelo para él. Y aunque era frio, inexpresivo o distante tal vez, también era siempre educado y amable, no faltando nunca el respeto a nadie. Que diferente a Mello… y aunque quería a Mello, pues era su mejor amigo desde hacía años y le había seguido siempre fielmente (a veces metiéndose él mismo en problemas), a veces se había preguntado como seria ser amigo de Near. Bah, cualquier relación con el peliblanco era imposible (porque no era amistad precisamente lo que anhelaba Matt) así que dejó de pensar en tonterías y se fue a dormir dejando el dinero en la mesita de noche. Tal como esperaba Near ni siquiera lo miró cuando salió, concentrado en su eterno puzzle blanco con una pequeña L en una esquina (¿Todo era blanco en Near…?).

A la mañana siguiente le despertó el sol entrando por la ventana y dándole en la cara. Era sábado, así que no tenían clases. Vio el dinero y decidió ir a la ciudad para comprar el mejor chocolate que encontrara para futuras emergencias, últimamente habían habido tantos exámenes que se le había acabado.

Una vez allí pasó por la tienda de siempre, allí compro chocolate, cigarrillos y una revista de chicas para mayores de esas que Mello tanto despreciaba y Matt consideraba arte. No es que fuera un pervertido es que… bueno si, lo era, y ayudaban a desestresarse.

Se dirigió a un parque que solía estar vacío y cuando iba a sentarse vio algo que se lo hizo repensar. En un banco lejano de espaldas a él sobresalía una pequeña cabeza, una pequeña cabeza con el pelo blanco… ¿Sería posible que…? Se dirigió allí con dudas pero… Mello no estaba allí, estaba seguro de que aún estaría durmiendo. No le gustaba madrugar y el fin de semana aprovechaba para dormir hasta la 1 o así. Cuando llegó allí comprobó que efectivamente era Near, pero no era esto lo que le había dejado petrificado de la sorpresa, sino el hecho de que el peliblanco estaba hojeando la misma revista "X" que Matt se acababa de comprar. Éste levantó la vista y se dirigió a él tan inexpresivo como siempre.

- Hola Matt.

- ¿Near…?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Que… haces?

- Estoy viendo imágenes.

- Ah…

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Ehh… mm… claro, pregunta… - Matt empezó a sudar aunque no sabía muy bien porqué.

- Antes… ¿tú me odias Matt?

- ¿Eh?

- Quiero decir, eres el mejor amigo de Mello así que…

- ¡Ah! No claro que no, ni siquiera quiero ser sucesor de L, así que, aun siendo el tercero en la línea de sucesión, no tendría sentido odiarte por lo mismo que Mello.

- Vale.

- ¿Era eso?

- No.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Es que he estado leyendo libros pero no acabo de entender algunas cosas y los profesores no han querido decirme nada, dicen que soy muy pequeño y que cuando crezca ya lo aprendería.

- Ah… Y… ¿Cuál es la pregunta?

- Es que no acabo de entender el objetivo de la masturbación y la estimulación sexual. He pensado que tal vez teniendo más o menos mi edad, podrías responder tú a mi duda.

Matt tragó saliva. En serio Near, Near! El protagonista de muchos de sus sueños la mayoría bastante húmedos le acababa de preguntar sobre sexo y masturbarse?? Dios… esto sería difícil… Near continuaba mirándolo con los ojos abiertos esperando la aclaración de su problema. Joder… si no tuviera esa carita tan inocente…

- ¿De dónde has sacado esas ideas?

Escuché a algunos de los chicos mayores hablando sobre eso y estas revistas… Así que robé una para comprobarlo por mi mismo, pero no entiendo porque mirando estas imágenes alguien siente la necesidad de masturbarse. Además eyacular se supone que debe hacerse en el acto sexual con una mujer para procrearse, no entiendo porque la gente se masturba tampoco. Es ilógico e inútil.

- "…………" ¿Near… alguna vez te has sentido atraído por una chica?

- No.

- Y por un chico supongo que tampoco ¿no? – no pudo evitar un tono de desánimo en su voz.

- …

- ¿Near?

- No, claro… Pero eso seria… ¿malo? Que te guste alguien del mismo sexo quiero decir, aunque eso también sería ilógico…

- Espera… ¿Near acaba de sonrojarse? Miraba al suelo aunque no era extraño que no mantuviera demasiado contacto ocular con nadie. ¿Pero se había sonrojado al preguntarle ESO?

- Bueno, en realidad es algo que hasta que no pruebas no sabes con ciencia exacta…

- Ah… -Near no levantó la vista del suelo, pero aunque el flequillo le tapaba los ojos, se notaba que su sonrojo había aumentado aún más.

Ahora que Matt analizaba la situación… No. Era demasiado, simplemente… demasiado. Su fuerza de voluntad se iba haciendo pedazos por momentos pero… Near había preguntado por ello... ¿Cierto? Sin pensárselo mucho más decidió que él mismo se encargaría de enseñarle. Sólo lo que Near quisiera claro, no es que fuera a forzarlo o algo parecido. Dejando la bolsa a un lado se sentó y sin dejar añadir nada más a Near le levantó la cara agarrándolo suavemente por la barbilla y le besó. Notó como Near aguantaba la respiración sorprendido. Matt se separó y le miró. Near le miraba con la cara como un tomate, y los ojos muy abiertos, al parecer acababa de recordar como se respiraba. "Que mono…" Pasó su lengua por el cuello del peliblanco oyendo satisfecho como éste soltaba un pequeño suspiro, entonces subió asta recorrer con la lengua su oreja derecha y atrapó el lóbulo con los labios.

- Ah…

"Le gusta…" Matt fue dando pequeños besos hasta llegar a su boca de nuevo y lamer con cuidado su labio inferior. Near dudoso abrió la boca y soltó un pequeño gemido cuando la lengua de Matt entró en su boca y se encontró con la suya. Los movimientos se iban haciendo más intensos y apasionados, Near ahogando pequeños gemidos entre sus bocas y Matt dejándose llevar extasiado por esa boca que tan loco lo volvía. Estiró las manos para coger las caderas del peliblanco y acercarlo más a él para hacer el contacto más profundo. Near por su parte subió los brazos para rodear el cuello de Matt, ambos dejándose llevar.

- ¿¡Qué coño esta pasando aquí!?

Se separaron sobresaltados para encontrase frente a un furioso Mello que los miraba acusadoramente. En aquél momento Matt temió por sus vidas.

- ¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo?

Sin dejarles responder, Mello cogió a Matt por la camiseta a rallas que llevaba y le levantó bruscamente del banco.

- ¡Al orfanato! ¡Ahora!

Matt miró a Near por última vez sin atreverse a decirle nada. Near le saludó con la mano a modo de despedida ganándose una mirada de intenso odio por parte de Mello. Luego se fijó en que Matt se había dejado la bolsa.

Aquella noche, Matt estaba en su habitación mirándose al espejo. Estaba en boxers puesto que iba a ponerse el pijama cuando se dio cuenta de que ya se notaban los morados en su cuerpo donde Mello lo había golpeado. No se lo había tomado muy bien… pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a sus ataques de rabia, además era fuerte. Near, en cambio, era más pequeño y débil, no aguantaría a Mello en pleno ataque de rabia. En ese momento sonó un golpe tímido en la puerta. Mello no era, eso seguro. La abrió y allí estaba Near con un leve sonrojo y la bolsa que Matt se había dejado en el parque.

- Matt… Te has dejado esto antes.

- Em… Gracias Near, no hacía falta.

- Tranquilo, no es nada.

- … Esto… ¿Qué harás ahora?

- Aún es pronto, iré a hacer algún puzzle o algo.

- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

- ¿A qué…?

- No sé… Tal vez tenga algún videojuego que te pueda gustar.

- No será… ¿peligroso?

- ¿Lo dices por Mello?

- Sí – tiene la voz tan suave…

- Near, me caes bien y me gustaría ser amigo tuyo… a pesar de Mello siempre me has atraído. Y he decidido que no vale la pena no poder hablar contigo por la envidia de otro…

- …

Near le miraba sorprendido. Matt se sonrojó ligeramente, tal vez había hablado demasiado, por lo menos no le había dicho que era el motivo y la inspiración de sus masturbaciones.

- Tú también… me has gustado un poco siempre, pero como eres el mejor amigo de Mello pensaba que me odiabas también por eso no te he hablado nunca…

- ¿En serio? O

- ¿Qué tal si… acepto jugar contigo si luego me ayudas tú a mí a construir un castillo? – dijo Near sonriendo.

- ¡Claro! ¡Pasa, pasa!

Estuvieron jugando un buen rato y luego fueron a la habitación de Near para empezar con Legos a construir una ciudad. Cuando fue muy tarde Matt se fue a su habitación contento, habiéndole prometido a Near que mañana volvería.


	2. Fin del sueño

**2- Fin del sueño**

Al cabo de 2 meses, con el ingenio de Near y las rápidas excusas de Matt habían conseguido burlar a Mello y seguir viéndose sin que éste se enterara. Ya nada era lo mismo. En el comedor, las clases o los pasillos cada vez que se encontraban, miradas cruzadas, sonrisas cómplices, compartían bromas silenciosas y luego se reían de las ocasiones en las que Mello casi se había dado cuenta y les pillaba. Habían ido a la ciudad, de compras (bueno, Near acompañaba a Matt de compras diciéndole que su opinión sobre moda no valía mucho que digamos xD), al cine o simplemente disfrutaban de su mutua compañía. Pero la felicidad no iba a durar mucho…

A principios de verano, en la habitación de Matt, éste jugaba a la consola y Mello iba criticando a Near comiendo chocolate, pues como de costumbre, Near había sacado un 100 en las notas finales, Mello quedando un par de puntos por detrás de él.

- ¿Pero como puede ser? ¡Ni siquiera se esfuerza!

- No está tan mal Mello, yo he quedado 5 puntos por debajo de ti.

- ¡Me da igual! ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ganarme? ¡Ni siquiera tiene sentimientos! ¡No es más que un robot con cerebro y sin emociones! ¿Y por qué últimamente estás tanto con él? Que sepas que no he olvidado lo del parque.

Matt recordó aquél momento y todos los que había pasado con el albino. Le había visto reír, emocionarse (en su pequeña medida), asustarse, sentirse satisfecho o decepcionado, y dedicado cuando lo ayudaba con los deberes que no entendía. Incluso una vez durante una película casi le había visto llorar. CASI.

- Él se me lanzó Mello. Y ya sabes que me está ayudando con los deberes y a estudiar.

- Pues no parecía disgustarte… ¿Y porqué no me pides ayuda a mí con los deberes? ¿No soy lo bastante bueno?

- Sabes que no es eso… él se me ofreció y me dio pena decirle que no. Además tu no aguantarías tenerme como alumno, jajaja xD

- Qué gracioso… Pff… Lo que se tiene que hacer, de tan bueno pareces tonto. Yo le daría una patada en su blanco trasero y que se fuera por donde ha venido.

- Lo sé, Mello.

- De todas formas, eso es estar desesperado. Como mínimo yo TENGO y se vivir de verdad una VIDA.

Mello se estiró satisfecho en la cama de Matt. Éste, que no había apartado la vista de la pantalla en toda la conversación siguió concentrado en esta, sólo se oían los sonidos del juego. Pasaron 5 minutos en silencio cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Matt, sin prestar mucha atención le dijo a quien fuera que pasara.

- Matt! He hablado con Roger y como hace calor dijo que nos dejaba ir a la pisci…

- Matt se giró de golpe, Near había abierto la puerta y al encontrarse con Mello, estos dos se habían quedado petrificados mirándose mutuamente. Mello fue el primero en hablar.

- Matt… ¿Qué hace "éste" aquí invitándote a ir a la piscina… con él?

- No lo sé.

- Ya ves, enano, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Near abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, él no estaba tan acostumbrado como Matt a justificar sus actos, e intentaba pensar en alguna excusa rápidamente, pero ya estaba tardando demasiado y Mello no era una persona paciente.

- ¿Sabes qué? Déjalo estar, él solo habla contigo por lástima, le da pena verte solo y sin amigos. Me lo acababa de decir antes de que vinieras a molestar. ¿Verdad Matt?

Near se giró hacia Matt. El momento había llegado, Matt tendría que decirle a Mello que eran amigos y lo pasaban bien juntos y el rubio tendría que acabar por aceptarlo. Matt le devolvió la mirada sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

- ¿Matt? – Mello impaciente ¬¬'

- Pues claro. No pensabas de verdad que quería ser amigo tuyo ¿verdad? Sólo te utilicé para desconcentrarte de los estudios y que Mello pudiera por fin demostrarte quien es el mejor aquí y de paso mejoras mis propias calificaciones.

Tanto Mello como Near abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, Mello con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Near con cara de incredulidad y parecía que iba a ponerse a llorar.

- Pues ya ves enano – dijo Mello. Near ni siquiera le miró.

- No es verdad…

Matt tragó salida. Le dolía pero era lo que tenia que hacer si no quería que Mello se enfadase.

- Sí que lo es, Near.

- No… No es verdad, no puede serlo, Matt, dime que es mentira.

"Pues claro que es mentira… Te quiero Near…" Algunas lágrimas habían comenzado a formarse en los ojos del peliblanco. Mello miraba la escena divertido.

- Pues claro que no. Ahora que han acabado las clases y he visto que mi táctica no funciona, ya no quiero seguir hablando contigo, no me interesa ya.

- No… - hablaba casi en susurro, su voz parecía casi suplicante.

- Jajaja ¿En serio pensabas que quería ser amigo tuyo? Por favor, mírate. No querría ser amigo tuyo ni ahora ni nunca. En verdad que eres estúpido.

- Matt se sentía romper con cada palabra que pronunciaba, Mello parecía a punto de estallar de risa y las lágrimas habían comenzado por fin a caer por las mejillas de Near. Dios, le había hecho llorar…

- Nadie habló durante unos momentos. Matt y Near no se apartaban la mirada mientras a Mello cada vez se la hacía más difícil no reír y habían empezado a llorar un poco también pero por un motivo muy distinto. Al final Near habló.

- Tienes razón, en verdad fui estúpido. Por hablarte, por querer acercarme a alguien como tú, por pensar que realmente podíamos ser amigos. Mejor que yo no lo sé, pero está claro que incluso Mello sí es mejor persona que tú. Perdón por molestarte, ya lo dejaré de hacer, tranquilo.

Cogió el pomo de la puerta y la abrió para irse. En el último momento se giró para volver a mirar a Matt.

- ¿Sabes por que más fui un estúpido? Aunque tu seas un magnifico mentiroso, yo no miento, Matt. En verdad me gustabas, en verdad sentía algo por ti. Por eso te daré un último consejo. Hazte actor cuando salgas de aquí. Porque realmente había llegado a creerlo.

Y se fue dando un portazo. En aquel momento Mello no pudo más y se echó a reír histérico, a la misma vez que algo dentro de Matt se hacía trizas… tenia ganas de gritarle a Mello que se callase, que a Near no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos, y correr detrás de él, pedirle perdón, abrazarle, besarle, decirle que todo era mentira… se sentía como una mierda, todo lo que Near había dicho de él se lo había ganado sin duda. Pero no podía, con Mello allí no podía…


	3. Recuerdos y posesión

3 – Recuerdos y posesión

**3 – Recuerdos y posesión**

Near se encerró en su habitación sin salir y negándose abrir la puerta a Matt cuando éste había ido. Al cabo de 2 días Matt desistió. Por fin, a la semana cuando Near salió, no hablaba con nadie, era más antisocial que nunca, cuando se lo cruzaban, Mello reía y hacía algún comentario, momento en el cual el rostro de Near se contraía durante unos segundos o apartaba la mirada. Siempre que se encontraban solos, Matt intentaba hablarle pero Near se dedicaba a ignorarle hasta que se hartaba y se iba.

Matt no paraba de culparse por todo, por ser estúpido, por haberle hecho daño a Near, le había dado su confianza y su _afecto_ y él los había roto. Los había perdido… Cuando veía algo blanco, se acordaba de Near, siempre. Tan blanco, tan puro, tan inocente… Y él le había hecho daño… a la persona que más quería… ¿Y todo porqué? ¿Por Mello? ¿El mismo Mello que no se preocupaba por él mientras Near siempre le apoyaba o consolaba? Sí. El mismo que no sabía cuanto tiempo seguiría con él. Ya ni los videojuegos bastaban para alejarse de la realidad, se pasaba las horas fumando mirando al vacío… Y sabía que incluso Mello se estaba hartando de su actitud. ¿Pero de verdad era tan terrible? Estaba enamorado, ¿y qué? ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo ahora que él mismo se había dado cuenta? Recordó aquella vez en la que se dio cuenta de que definitivamente decidió que era algo más que atracción física.

-- Flashback --

Near y Matt estaban paseando por la calle. Habían salido a dar una vuelta para estar libres de Mello y poder charlar tranquilamente. Se acercaba el verano y los dos iban caminando por las calles de la ciudad comiéndose un helado. Se sentaron en el mismo parque donde todo había comenzado.

- Yo no creo que sea tan difícil, si utilizas los productos adecuados… intenta limpiarlo todo antes con etanol, es mi truco. Así seguro te pone una buena nota en el trabajo y tendrás más posibilidades de que te salga bien el resultado.

- ¿Etanol? Nunca lo había pensado. Gracias la próxima vez lo haré.

- Bien.

- Y… ¿qué tal… tu duda?

- ¿Mmm?

- Lo de la estimulación sexual y eso que me dijiste… ¿Ya te has masturbado? – en realidad Matt no lo creía, le costaba imaginarse al peliblanco haciendo algo como eso.

- ¿Eh? ¡No! – Near se había sobresaltado con la inesperada pregunta levantado más de la cuenta el helado y manchándose la nariz. Matt ante la vista se echó a reír.

- Jajaja ¡Near, tienes helado en la nariz! Jajaja!

- ¿Eh? Ahora me lo quito… - Near se limpió con la manga de su camisa pero sin conseguir quitárselo todo, pues no se podía ver la punta de la nariz.

- Espera, yo te ayudo…

Matt se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se inclinó para limpiar a Near. Sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros y cuando acabó le miró a los ojos y se quedó congelado. Esas grandes orbes negras que parecían absorberlo todo a su alrededor, le hipnotizaban… notó a Near sonrojarse, pero no apartó la mirada, no podía, sus ojos estaban clavados en esos dos puntos negros que a su vez estaba fijos en sus ojos verdes. Entonces vio como Near cerraba los ojos y acortando esos escasos centímetros Near posó suavemente sus labios en los suyos.

Pasada la sorpresa, Matt cerró también los suyos devolviéndole el beso haciendo un poco más de presión. No se podía mover, todos sus húmedos sueños se disolvieron momentáneamente por aquel beso. Notó una presión en el estómago que nada tenía que ver con el deseo. El beso era suave, inocente y casto, muy distinto a los que daría él, pero estaba paralizado, como si todo su cuerpo fuera controlado por Near en aquel momento. Sentía como si se disolviera en su mundo, en mundo de color blanco… entonces Near se separó de él más rojo que un tomate y respirando con dificultad…

- Lo siento…

- No… no te preocupes.

- Será mejor que volvamos.

- Sí…

Nunca comentaron lo que había sucedido y volvieron al orfanato hablando de cosas casuales del día a día.

-- Fin del Flashback --

Sí… Aquel día decidió que estaba enamorado de Near. Recordar aquel momento siempre le había ayudado cuando estaba triste o angustiado por algo, llenándolo de un calor por dentro que le reconfortaba. Pero ahora… Ahora sólo le hacía sentirse aún peor.

Near estaba en la sala común haciendo una torre con dados pensando. Era su momento preferido del día cuando podía sentarse sin hacer prácticamente nada, sólo pensando. Pero últimamente le dolía pensar. Por primera vez no quería pensar en nada. Si pensaba, lo hacía en Matt. En como podía haber sido tan cruel, él que le había dado todo… y en su propia estupidez… siempre había pensado que las emociones te hacían débil, eran un punto por donde fácilmente podían atacarte. Y ahora había comprobado que su teoría era cierta, pues por una vez que se había permitido sentir, sólo le habían hecho daño. Oyó como alguien abría la puerta de la habitación con un golpe fuerte, haciendo que rebotara en la pared. No necesitó girarse para saber quien era.

- Mello.

- Near – saludó éste fríamente.

Con grandes pasos se acercó donde estaba Near dándole una patada a la torre de dados y enviándolos a rodar por el suelo. Aunque Mello nunca se lo había demostrado, sentía algo por Matt, pero últimamente se estaba comportando muy raro, y aunque no estaba seguro de porque, sabía que tenía que ver con la enorme bola de algodón.

- Deja en paz a Matt.

- Eso hago.

- Es obvio que no.

- En su día dije que no lo iba a seguir molestando y no lo hago, así que si no tienes nada inteligente que decir, te pediría que me dejaras acabar la torre.

Mello hervía por dentro. Vio como Near empezaba a reunir los dados sin mirarle. Su rostro no había cambiado ni un momento y eso lo enfureció aún más. Llegaría, llegaría el día, en que sacaría alguna expresión de esa blanca cara, y estaba seguro que sería de humillación o dolor. No estaba dispuesto a que alguien como él se llevara a SU perro. Se inclinó y le cogió por los cabellos obligándolo a mirarle.

- No sé que le has hecho a Matt para que esté así de ausente y deprimido, pero que sepas que es MÍO y no dejare que te lo lleves, le curaré de lo que sea que le hayas hecho.

- Yo no estoy haciendo ni he hecho nada.

- Como quieras… Pero es mío, Near, recuérdalo – Mello se acercó un poco más, sus caras estaban sólo a un par de centímetros y le miraba con odio.

- Quédatelo para ti, no sé porqué piensas que yo podría quererlo.

- Jajaja, eso dices ahora… pero no siempre has pensado lo mismo, ¿eh?

Mello le soltó el pelo y se fue. "¿Deprimido…?" Near volvió a empezar la torre intentando ignorar el dolor de su castigado cuero cabelludo. "¿Quizás se arrepiente…? Quizás sí era verdad después de todo…" Recordó… Recordó el día en que se dio cuenta lo mucho que Matt le gustaba…

--Flashback--

- Jajaja ¡Near, tienes helado en la nariz! Jajaja!

- ¿Eh? Ahora me lo quito… - Near se limpió con la manga de su camisa pero sin conseguir quitárselo todo, pues no se podía ver la punta de la nariz.

- Espera, yo te ayudo…

Matt se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se inclinó para limpiar a Near. Sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros y cuando acabó le miró a los ojos. Near se fijó por primera vez lo verdes que eran los ojos de Matt. Con un poco de tono azul, como un lago que te invita a zambullirte en él. No podía apartar la mirada, Matt estaba muy cerca de él y estaba nervioso, nunca antes habían invadido así su espacio personal. Pero a la misma vez no podía apartar la vista de esos ojos, tan verdes, tan brillantes, tan intensos…

Notó como se empezaba a sonrojar, pero Matt no apartaba los ojos… Y por primera vez en su vida siguiendo un impulso, lo besó. Sus nervios se desvanecieron de golpe, y lo comenzó a invadir una sensación de bienestar. Notó como Matt hacía un poco más de presión y una corriente recorrió su espalda. Por un momento sintió la sensación de estar volando, y sintió vértigo. Parecía como si mil mariposas estuvieran en su estómago revoloteando y por un momento temió que algo le hubiera sentado mal y se pusiera a vomitar. Pero se sentían tan bien… pasados unos momentos se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y de que seguía habiendo un mundo a su alrededor, el cual parecía haberse disuelto misteriosamente. Se separó de Matt y lo miró muerto de vergüenza, no sabía que le había pasado, pero esperaba que éste no se lo tomara a mal.

- Lo siento…

- No… no te preocupes.

- Será mejor que volvamos.

- Sí…

--Fin del flashback--

Near cerró los ojos. Estúpido. Ahora se sentía estúpido cuando pensaba en eso. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Se reprendió a si mismo, intentando hacer desaparecer esa sensación. Le había gustado… fue el primero, bueno, "segundo" y último beso, pero había sido tan… suspiró, se sentía cansado y sin fuerza.

- Near.

Una voz grave le sacó de sus pensamientos y miró a su interlocutor agradecido por poder concentrarse por un momento en otra cosa. Roger, el director del orfanato, estaba en el marco de la puerta dejada abierta por Mello y le miraba con gravedad.

- Near ¿Puedes venir a mi despacho un momento por favor?

- Claro Roger.

Le siguió preguntándose que podría haber pasado. Roger no dijo nada, y estuvo serio durante todo el rato. Cuando Near salió suspiró de nuevo, pensando en lo que Roger había dicho. Había aceptado, tal vez eso sería lo mejor, tal vez le sentara bien perder de vista esas paredes… Y aquel parque al cual no había vuelto a ir, ni siquiera había vuelto a salir del orfanato. Con un poco más de decisión fue a su habitación a preparar las cosas.


	4. Inocencia y Limón

4- Inocencia y Limón

**4- Inocencia y Limón**

Las clases comenzaban mañana. Era increíble como había pasado el verano. Hacía unos días que no veía a Near, pero pensaba que lo estaría evitando, y no le culpaba. Estaba en la cama con la luz apagada aunque no eran más de las 10. Se dio la vuelta intentando dormir. Durante días había intentado no pensar en Near pero no podía, siempre pensaba en sus ojos, su risa, esa risa suave y dulce, y su olor… Le encantaba ese olor. Era de una colonia española. Near le había contado una vez que era un regalo de L por sus notas y que le había gustado, así que ahora siempre la llevaba. Era un olor dulce… con un suave toque de limón. Le encantaba entrar en las duchas después de Near porque todo el baño olía a él. Una vez cuando hablaban se había estirado en su cama y había notado la diferencia. Era igual que la suya, pero más suave y olía como él. Las sábanas, el cojín, todo estaba impregnado con ese aroma de inocencia y limón. Se quedó mirando al techo con mirada triste y su mente hundida en recuerdos, "los más felices de su corta vida" cuando alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta devolviéndolo a la realidad. ¿Suave…? Sólo conocía una persona que coincidía con la descripción de "suave". ¿Podría ser que…? La esperanza le invadió junto con unos pocos nervios. Los golpes volvieron a sonar.

- Adelante.

La puerta se abrió lentamente… entonces sintió toda su esperanza caer en picado. Allí estaba Mello con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No estaba siendo enérgico ni brusco, ni siquiera le gritaba ni le pegaba ni nada. Simplemente lo miraba, sonriendo.

- Mello.

- Buenas noches Matt.

- ¿Qué pasa…?

- ¿Por qué tiene que pasar algo?

- No sé… estas… raro.

Mello encendió la luz y Matt cerró un poco los ojos a la repentina claridad. Avanzó hasta la cama y se sentó al lado de Matt todavía sonriendo. Esa sonrisa que ponía cuando algo le salía bien, esa sonrisa de "esta vez he ganado…" Matt lo miraba sin decir nada, esperando.

- Se acabó. Por fin podrás volver a ser tú.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Se ha ido.

- ¿Cómo que se ha ido? ¿Quién se ha ido? – un presentimiento le carcomía por dentro… y no le gustaba en absoluto.

- Near. Nadie sabe adónde, sólo he escuchado a unas niñas hablar sobre eso y al preguntarle a Linda, me dijo que Near había hablado con Roger y desde entonces nadie lo ha vuelto a ver. Ya mucha gente dice que se ha ido.

Matt sintió su mundo derrumbarse. ¿Se había ido…? ¿Lo abrían adoptado o… habría escogido él irse? Sintió como le faltaba la respiración.

- Matt ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Eh? Sí, claro…

- ¿Te importa?

- ¿Qué?

- Que si… te importa que Near se haya ido.

- Claro que no…

- Pues no lo parece.

- Es sólo que me sorprende.

- Ya… te haré olvidarlo, Matt. No sé que es lo que te ha hecho o dicho, pero haré que lo olvides, ya verás.

Matt no dijo nada, no entendía bien a que se refería su amigo con eso de hacerlo olvidar. "Me ha enseñado a amar, Mello… Eso no podré olvidarlo." Entonces Mello le besó, tiernamente no como uno típico de Mello. Estuvo ahí unos segundos, entonces separó y fue hasta la puerta y la abrió mirándolo con una sonrisa.

- Descansa, mañana hay clase.

- Claro… Buenas noches…

- Buenas noches Matt.

Y se fue dejando a un muy confundido Matt. Caminaba hacia su habitación con aire taciturno. Lo haría, le haría olvidarle, haría que volviera a ser suyo… ahora su único estorbo en todo había desaparecido y era el rey. Todo el orfanato ya le temía, pero ahora también era el mejor. Sólo le faltaba una cosa… y la conseguiría costase lo que costase.

Al día siguiente Matt despertó por el sonido del despertador. Abrió los ojos cansado, le había costado mucho dormir. ¿Near se había ido de verdad? Si sólo era un falso rumor, estaba seguro que Near iría a clase, pues él nunca faltaba, ni siquiera estando enfermo. ¿Y que había significado ese beso…? Le gustaba a Mello… Y nunca se había dado cuenta. ¿Si era verdad que Near se había ido, sería eso lo mejor? ¿Olvidar a Near y todo lo que sintió a su lado? ¿Empezar de cero sabiendo que nunca será lo mismo? Tal vez siempre fue así, su lugar siempre había estado junto a Mello. Sin ganas se dirigió a clase, sin encontrar ninguna cabellera blanca. Mello vino poco después y se sentó a su lado. Sonreía, como esperando algo. Cuando el profesor entro en el aula, todos se sentaron y empezó a pasar lista. Cuando llegó al nombre de Near paró al no recibir respuesta. Near no estaba allí. Todos empezaron a susurrar en el acto.

- Entonces es verdad, se ha ido…

- ¿Se ha ido? ¿Dónde?

- No sé…

- Quizá lo hayan adoptado.

- Quizá lo hayan raptado.

- ¡Qué dices!

- Nunca se sabe…

- ¿Pero ahora quien será el sucesor de L?

- Es verdad…

- Será Mello supongo ¿no?

- Claro, es el segundo.

- ¿Pero y si Mello también se va?

- Entonces le tocara a Matt.

- ¿Matt?

- Sí, el pelirrojo.

- ¡Ah! Los hay con suerte…

- ¡Callaos todos! – Este era el profesor cansado de los cuchicheos – Mello, ve a buscar a Near.

- ¿Por qué yo? Además ya los ha oído, ¡el enano desteñido SE HA IDO!

- ¡De aquí no se ha ido nadie! Ve a buscarle y descubriremos porqué a faltado.

-Sí…

Mello salía del aula murmurando a regañadientes. Matt sólo presenciaba la escena, como sus compañeros se ponían a discutir otra vez si entonces era verdad o no.

Mello se hallaba ya picando a la puerta de Near gritando para que saliera. Al no recibir respuesta simplemente entró. El cuarto estaba vacío y la cama hecha. Miró los armarios y vio que faltaba la roba, al igual que algunos libros y todos sus juguetes. Así pues, era verdad, Near los había dejado…

Se fue hasta el baño a curiosear, ya que le habían dado permiso de ir allí… Todo estaba limpio y ordenado, parecía una foto de catálogo. Abrió el armario del baño, jabón, papel higiénico de repuesto, cepillo y pasta de dientes, crema de manos, "¿Crema de manos? ¿Usa crema de manos? Jajaja se las debe cortar con tantos juguetes…" Mello siguió curioseando hasta que vio algo que le llamó la atención. Sabía de donde provenía y una ola de rabia hacia el peliblanco le inundó. Al parecer se lo había olvidado, pues mala suerte. Se lo guardó en el bolsillo y salió para volver a clase lentamente, feliz con la idea de que por fin, POR FIN, su vida se arreglaba y demostraría a todo el mundo quien era el mejor.

El peso en su interior no había abandonado a Matt en todo el día. Todavía recordaba a Mello explicándole al profesor que faltaban las cosas de Near, así que efectivamente, se había largado. Por un momento no quiso aceptar la realidad, pero no podía parar de preguntarse el porqué. Así que allí estaba, frente al despacho de Roger, dispuesto a obtener una explicación de su repentina marcha. Tocó educadamente a la puerta y una voz amable le invitó a pasar. Roger estaba en su escritorio revolviendo unos papeles. Le miró y durante unos momentos pareció sorprendido, luego con un gesto le invitó a sentarse. Matt se acomodó en la silla aspirando hondo.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece Matt?

- Roger, ¿Dónde está Near? –fue directo al grano, había un motivo por el cual estaba allí y necesitaba respuestas, no quería entretenerse.

- Lo siento, Matt. No puedo decírtelo.

- Pero… ¿Se ha ido?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Le han hecho una oferta, por así decirlo, y él aceptó.

- Pero… - Matt miraba a Roger horrorizado, le estaba confirmando todo lo que él desesperadamente buscaba no creer – se ha ido… ¿Se ha ido para siempre? – Roger suspiró.

- ¿Por qué te preocupa Matt?

- Por nada, es sólo que… ¿Sí o no?

- Se supone que no puedo hablar de esto, y ya te he dicho demasiado.

- ¿L sabe de esto? – no podía creer que L dejara marchar así a su mejor candidato.

- Sí. Y no puedo decirte NADA más Matt. No pienses más en el tema.

Matt se levantó, ya no podría sacarle nada más al viejo. Salió y empezó a caminar sin rumbo. Poco después Mello se unió a él sin decir palabra. Salieron al jardín y fueron detrás del pequeño bosquecito que había. Matt solía ir allí, porque podía fumar sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Mello ni siquiera le reprendió esta vez, como solía, diciéndole que todo esto del tabaco era una mierda y que perdería sus habilidades físicas y acabaría muriendo por cáncer de pulmón. Simplemente se sentó a su lado en silencio. Permanecieron un rato así hasta que Mello habló rompiendo el silencio.

- Entonces… ¿Donde está Near?

- No lo sé.

- ¿No? ¿Por eso has ido al despacho de Roger, no?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Lo supuse…

- No quiso decírmelo.

- Ahm…

Siguieron en silencio un rato más hasta que Mello volvió a romper el silencio.

- ¿Todavía piensas en él?

- ¿En quien?

- En Near.

- ……

- ……

- ¿Por qué crees que pienso en él?

- Matt, somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y me estoy cansando de que siguas mintiéndome con esto.

- Sí…

- ¿Sí, que?

- Todavía pienso en él…

Y entonces pasó. Un olor suave… con un toque de limón. Se giró de repente buscando mientras el olor se hacía más fuerte, más próximo…


	5. Información inesperada

5- Información inesperada

**5- Información inesperada**

Matt cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el olor y vio a Near. Le vio en aquel parque, en el mismo banco de siempre y le miraba sonriente. El aroma de limón lo inundaba y Near le sonreía.

"_Te perdono Matt… Yo también te quiero…_"

El Near de su mente se acercó cerrando los ojos y sintió unos labios encima de los suyos, le besaban suavemente y poco a poco devolvió el beso cogiéndole de las caderas apretándolo a él. Si no fuera porque sabía que se trataba de su imaginación, diría que se sentía tan… real… el aroma, el tacto… como si lo estuviera viviendo de verdad. Le apretó más contra su cuerpo, no quería dejarlo ir, estaba tan aliviado, tan feliz de que hubiera comprendido, de que le hubiera perdonado… unas finas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos cerrados desbordantes de los sentimientos en su interior.

"_No llores Matt, te quiero. ¿Matt…? ¿Por qué estás llorando?"_

Matt no contestó, se dejó caer en su hombro aspirando el aroma de esa camisa, siempre tan blanca… Near le seguía llamando.

"_¿Matt…? ¡Matt…!"_

- ¡Matt, despierta joder! ¿Qué te pasa?

Matt abrió los ojos sintiendo como alguien le zarandeaba. Se separó del hombro de Mello y le miró a los ojos. En ellos había una mezcla de rabia, sorpresa y… dolor? Matt se secó las lágrimas, había sido tan real…

- ¿Qué ha pasado Matt?

- No lo sé… ¿Qué ha pasado Mello?

- ¡Dímelo tú! Nos estábamos besando y te has puesto a llorar. Si lo vas a hacer siempre recuérdame que no te bese más sin llevar pañuelos encima.

- ¿Qué estábamos…? Ahora lo entiendo…

Matt empezó a llorar más fuerte, al darse cuenta que sólo había sido su jodida imaginación, cayendo de nuevo en la realidad, Near se había ido, le odiaba y no lo volvería a ver nunca más. Y aunque se encontrasen, éste haría como si no existiera… Mello le abrazó consolándolo, últimamente se estaba comportando tan bien… debía olvidar… debía aprovechar lo que se le brindaba… volverlo a intentar… entonces cayó en la cuenta de porque se había imaginado todo eso.

- Mello – Matt volvió a levantarse de su hombro mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos.

- ¿Mejor…?

- Mello.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿A que huele?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué… colonia llevas?

- Eh… No sé como se llama…

- ¿De donde la has sacado?

- La encontré…

- ¿Dónde?

- Por ahí…

- ¡Mello, no me mientas! – Matt estaba enfadado, no sabía bien por qué. Pero si Mello… si había sido capaz…

- ¡Joder Matt, que más da!

- Mello, dímelo. ¿La has robado?

- …

- La has cogido del cuarto de Near ¿verdad?

- ¡No! ¿Por qué tendría que haberlo hecho?

- ¡Sí! La cogiste de su cuarto esta mañana cuando el profesor te envío allí, ¿verdad?

- ¡Vale, sí! ¡Se la cogí al enano! Se la ha olvidado, ¿Qué importa ya?

- ¡A mí me importa, Mello! Esa colonia era como… como… ¡su identidad! ¡Que no esté no te da derecho a convertirte en él!

- Matt ¿Te escuchando? ¿Te das cuanta de las tonterías que estas diciendo?

- ¿Pues por que me escuchas? ¿Por qué me haces todo esto, Mello?

- ¡Yo no te estoy haciendo nada!

- ¡Vamos Mello, todo ha sido a sido culpa tuya! – Matt se levantó, todo había sido por Mello, todo…

- ¡Matt, cálmate joder! ¡Te estas comportando como un cretino neurótico!

- ¡Pues tú eres un imbécil egoísta!

Matt se giró y se fue sin decirle una palabra más a Mello, estaba demasiado herido, demasiado confundido…

En la otra punta de la ciudad, Near se encontraba en el suelo haciendo un puzzle cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

- ¿Near?

- ¿Sí? – se giró hacia su interlocutor, se dio cuenta de lo alto que era, casi tocaba el marco de la puerta.

- Es hora de cenar, el servicio ya ha puesto la mesa.

- Claro, ahora voy – empezó a recoger las piezas del puzzle que había estado montando poniéndolas en la caja.

- No te preocupes, pronto te acostumbrarás a este sitio.

- Sí.

Una mano amable le desordenó un poco los cabellos mientras le acompañaba al comedor. La casa donde estaba era en sí ostentosa, se notaba que había dinero, pero eso no lo incomodaba ni ponía nervioso, casi nada lo hacía. No desde hacía semanas… desde aquella última vez que había tenido a Matt tan cerca…

Cuando salió del bosquecito se limpió las lágrimas del rostro, lo último que necesitaba era que le vieran así, seguro que se derrumbaría.

- ¡Matt! ¿¡Qué tienes en la mano!?

Matt se giró, era Roger llamando a los niños para cenar. Se miró la mano y sintió que el mundo se le venía encima… con el enfado se le había olvidado tirar el cigarrillo. Por suerte ya estaba todo el mundo dentro por que Roger se acercó arrancándole el cigarrillo con una mano y con la otra dándole una sonora bofetada. Le miró y sintió miedo, nunca le había visto tan enfadado y nunca, NUNCA, había pegados a un niño. Técnicamente él ya no lo era pero aún así…

- ¿Qué significa esto? ¡Eres de los mayores aquí, y tienes que dar ejemplo, esto es vergonzoso! Ya hablaremos de esto, ahora a tu habitación, hoy no cenarás.

Matt se dirigió cabizbajo a su habitación, poco rato después vio como Roger entraba y registraba la habitación quitándole todos sus cigarrillos. Lo miró desde la cama impasible y cuando Roger se fue caminó lentamente hasta el baño y vomitó. Luego volvió a la cama…

Ahora no habría nadie que le reconfortara…

Mello se había quedado sentado mirando el mismo sitio por el que Matt se había ido. Pequeñas lágrimas de rabia e impotencia le caían por el rostro, le odiaba, odiaba a Near, incluso sin estar allí era capaz de hacerle daño… Y es que al ver la reacción de Matt había entendido su enfado, había comprendido que ponerse la colonia de Near había sido un error, se había dado cuenta de que cuando Matt le besaba, le abrazaba, lo apretaba contra él, no estaba pensando en él. Sino en Near. Se estaba imaginando al hijo de… aquel. Se sentía humillado y rechazado.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que preferirlo a él? Pensó en el día del parque… recordó la cara de Matt, y la cara de Near… Cuanto le dolió…

Pero no había pensado que le había perdido… Matt nunca había estado así, esta vez iba en serio.

Las semanas pasaban, ya nadie pensaba que Near fuera a volver y todo empezaba a calmarse. Todo había estado un poco revuelto, la repentina desaparición de Near a un destino desconocido sin seguridad de retorno, Mello había ocupado su puesto como "Rey" como él se llamaba, y ahora era más petulante que nunca. Y casi expulsaban al ahora segundo por pillarlo fumando. A donde iremos a parar. Ah claro, y la pelea. Semanas atrás Mello y Matt se habían peleado. Nadie sabía porqué, pero los dos inseparables habían dejado de hablarse. Aún así, todos seguían temiendo a Mello y nadie se atrevía a tocar Matt. Claro que tampoco había ningún motivo para querer pegar a éste último. Y menos ahora que ya no se metía en problemas ni se peleaba con nadie. Solo jugaba con sus videojuegos y de vez en cuando se le podía ver intentando hacer un puzzle…

Pero de pronto, el orfanato se revolvió de nuevo. ¡L iba a venir!

Durante una semana todo el orfanato revolvió de excitación. El sábado llegó el día tan esperado por todos, cuando Mello se levantó y fue al comedor para desayunar vio a L rodeado de niños haciéndole preguntas sobre cómo vivía o en que caso estaba trabajando ahora. Mello se acercó sonriente y L levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

- Mello, buenos días.

- L.

- Después de desayunar te importaría venir a mi despacho, tengo que hablar un asunto contigo.

- Claro, L.

Mello desayunó feliz. ¡L en persona quería hablar con él! Le encantaba ser el más importante. Unos lo miraban con odio, otros con envidia, otros con temor, pero no le importó. Cuando acabó se fue al despacho de Roger tarareando alegremente ignorando el mundo a su alrededor. Llegó y llamó a la puerta educadamente. La ya voz conocida de L lo invitó a pasar y abrió la puerta, éste lo recibió con una sonrisa.

- Mello, buenos días de nuevo.

- Buenos días L, ¿de que querías hablar?

- Antes, esto.

Alargó la mano y le entregó un cuaderno de ejercicios. Siempre que venía, traía uno para él y para Near, para seguir su rendimiento. Le encantó comprobar que ahora sólo traía el SUYO. Ya nadie le superaría avergonzándolo delante de L. Estuvo trabajando en silencio durante un rato viendo de vez en cuando como L se comía un pastel tras otro. Joder, no sabía como podía estar tan delgado con tanto dulce. Y eso que él no era el más indicado para hablar. Cosa del metabolismo, por más chocolate que se tragaba, no engordaba nunca. Recordó que Near apenas comía, y supuso que él no tendría esa suerte y con lo poco que se movía… ¿Dónde estaría ahora? Por un momento se imaginó a sí mismo pateando una enorme bola blanca y redonda que giraba y giraba delante de él, sólo de pensar en la idea de un Near gordito rodando por el suelo hizo que no pudiera evitarlo y se pusiera a reír. L levantó el cabeza, levemente confuso.

- Mello, ¿una ecuación de segundo grado te hace gracia? – inclinó sobre él para mirar la hoja, en verdad parecía aburrida.

- No, no es eso – respondió un poco avergonzado.

- ¿Entonces?

- L, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro, dime.

- ¿Dónde está Near?

- ¿Eso te ha hecho reír?

- ¿Eh? ¡No! Sólo… sólo es curiosidad…

- Pues verás Mello, prefería a que acabases tus ejercicios, pero ya que lo has mencionado te lo contaré, pero debes prometerme que no se lo contarás a nadie.

- ¡Claro, L!

- Pues verás, te he llamado porque…

Cuando L empezó a explicárselo no pudo evitar sentir una nueva ola de odio hacia el peliblanco, pero a medida que L continuaba hablando una sonrisa retorcida iba creciendo en sus labios. Cuando salió del despacho con la promesa de no contarle nada a nadie, se sentía satisfecho. Era un regalo del cielo, con todo lo que conllevaba. Ahora veía clara su victoria, lo recuperaría todo, TODO, y Near no podría impedírselo… Abrió un chocolate para írselo comiendo por el camino, la sonrisa sin abandonar su cara. Debía de pensar un plan, y aunque ahora no se le ocurría nada, no le preocupaba, tenía tiempo… mucho tiempo… algo le decía que iba a venir una temporada muy divertida para él.


	6. Nuevo huésped y nuevos sentimientos?

6- Nuevo huésped y… nuevos sentimientos

**6- Nuevo huésped y… nuevos sentimientos?**

Matt estaba en el bosquecito de siempre, fumando. Esta vez todo el mundo estaba dentro con L, así que sabía que no lo pillarían. La última vez que lo había visto, era dirigiéndose a Mello para hablar con él a solas. Aunque echaba de menos su amistad, no podía evitar sentir una punzada de rabia al ver como… disfrutaba… sin duda, ahora Mello era feliz, controlaba todo, y ahora no estaba él (puesto que no se dirigían la palabra) ni Near para bajarle los humos. Near… "¿Dónde estás Near? ¿Dónde has ido mi pequeño ángel…? ¿Por qué te has separado de mí?"

En el interior del orfanato todo el mundo miraba como Mello acompañaba a L con una maleta hasta la puerta, donde un coche les esperaba afuera del patio. Mello se giró y con un último "Volveré" dirigido a nadie en especial, se dirigió decidido hasta el coche donde Watari le ayudó a subir la maleta y se acomodó en su interior.

- ¿L? ¿Subes ya?

- Espera… Creo que he visto algo, ahora vengo, espérenme.

- Claro L, no te tardes.

Matt se estaba planteando pedirle un nuevo videojuego a Roger, pero éste todavía estaba un poco molesto por lo del tabaco. Sonriendo irónicamente hizo otra calada a su cigarro.

- ¿Matt?

Matt se giró de golpe, no era la voz de Mello, sino de alguien mayor. Mierda, otra vez no… el pánico lo invadió cuando vio detrás suyo, la alta figura de L, mirando con desaprobación el cigarro que se estaba fumando. Matt se congeló eso era mucho peor que lo pillara Roger… ¡El mismo L! ¿Qué le pasaría ahora…? Esperó a que le reprimiera pero todo lo que éste hizo fue sentarse a su lado en la hierba de su peculiar manera.

- Entonces… ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?

- ¿Eh? ¿No vas a… decirme nada?

- No. Considero que eres suficiente mayor para saber lo que estás haciendo, y si quieres ser un kamikaze y desperdiciar con esto tu vida, es tu propia opción.

- Ah…

Matt estaba desconcertado, realmente L era alguien especial, pero ni siquiera había esperado… esto. Miró sus grandes ojos negros, que tanto le recordaban a los de Near, en verdad se parecían, i esas prefundas ojeras negras que surcaban su rostro, producto de no dormir, imaginó. Para la gente seria un defecto, para los que le conocían bien, esto sólo era otra más de sus magníficas peculiaridades.

- Pues… bien… bueno, sin Near aquí todo va cada vez peor…

- ¿Lo dices por Mello?

- Mmh… Supongo…

- Bueno, ahora tú vas a ser el responsable aquí, así que… pórtate bien – dijo esto mirando de nuevo el cigarro, un poco de humo iba hacia él y arrugó la nariz con desagrado.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Bueno, Near no está y Mello va a venir a pasar unos días conmigo, así que tu estás a cargo ahora.

- …! ¡L…!

- Dime.

- Es cierto… tú sabes dónde está Near, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Dónde? ¿Está bien? – L sonrío dulcemente.

- Te preocupa ¿eh?

- Em… no, bueno, yo… - Matt se empezó a sonrojar, le había salido demasiado espontáneo.

- No te preocupes, Near está bien y en buenas manos.

- Pero, volverá… ¿verdad?

- Si quieres… puedo hacerte un favor, pero deberás guardar muy bien el secreto – Matt abrió mucho los ojos, expectante - ¿Quieres hablar con él?

- ¿Va a venir? ¿Me vas a llevar?

- Jajaja, no, no precisamente, no os podréis ver pero… si quieres, te puedo dar el numero de teléfono del sitio donde está, pero no lo debes decir a nadie, absolutamente nadie.

- ¿En serio? ¿L, puedes hacerlo? ¡Sí, sí, por fav…! –Matt se quedó callado de repente, L lo miró desconcertado.

-Da igual, L… De todas formas… no querrá hablar conmigo, seguro que me cuelga en cuanto sepa que soy yo…

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso?

- Me odia, L, Near me odia… - a Matt se le humedecieron los ojos, tenía que desahogarse con alguien, tenía que…

- No lo creo. Near no es alguien propenso a odiar a nadie. Ni siquiera odia a Mello… ¿Por qué tendría que odiarte a ti?

- Le hice daño, L… Él confió en mí y yo sólo hice que lastimarle… traicioné su confianza… - las lágrimas empezaron a caer, estaba temblando por intentar contenerlas.

- Mmm… Eso sí que tal vez sea grave, Near no suele confiar en nadie… sería feo que cuando por fin lo hace alguien lo dañase…

Matt no pudo más y se echó a llorar, L había sido un poco rudo, pero sabía que tenía razón… y eso le dolía aún más. L le abrazó tiernamente y Matt se dejó consolar.

- Igualmente, ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Estoy seguro de que no lo hiciste a propósito, y si se lo explicas, seguro que lo entiende.

- Pero el no querrá escucharme, L, no me dará la oportunidad…

- Bueno, solo inténtalo ¿sí? No tienes nada que perder.

"No… ya no…"

L se levantó y le pasó un pañuelo junto con un pequeño trozo de papel.

- Este número contacta directamente con Near. Cuando estés preparado, inténtalo.

Dicho esto se fue. Matt se quedó mirando el papel. Era el número de un teléfono móvil… él tenía uno, así que tampoco le saldría tan caro… debería…? Llenó de resolución, se dirigió a su habitación. Sólo le pediría que no colgara y se lo explicaría todo. No podía ser tan difícil… Near le escucharía, seguro…

Algo empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su camisa con una monótona melodía. Near cogió el móvil y descolgó, no entendía porque L le había dado uno si se veían cada día. "Para imprevistos" había dicho L. ¿Acaso habría pasado algo…?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Near?

- Sí, soy yo.

- Near, soy L. ¿Te importaría decirle al servicio que prepare una nueva habitación? Se me ha olvidado hacerlo antes.

- Claro, L.

- Gracias.

- L, ¿Por qué hace falta otra habitación?

- Tendremos un nuevo invitado. Vengo de la Wammy's House y alguien se va a unir a nosotros. Hasta dentro de un rato, Near.

- Adiós, L.

Near colgó y le levantó para ir a buscar a alguna de las sirvientas. ¿Alguien nuevo…? ¿De la Wammy's? Mierda… eso sólo podía significar una cosa, y allí no había nada que lo salvara de Mello…

Cuando Mello llegó se quedó boquiabierto, la casa era enorme, con un jardín gigante. Todo parecía nuevo y de alta tecnología, aunque la casa en sí parecía ser bastante antigua. Pasó toda aquella tarde deshaciendo la maleta y explorando la casa, no vio a Near hasta la hora de la cena. Vio que cada uno tenía su propio menú, pasteles para L, batido para Near y espaguetis para él. L le puso al corriente de todo, estaba trabajando en un caso y quería que les sirviera de entrenamiento, al ver que Near lo estaba haciendo muy bien, decidió que ya era hora de coger también a Mello. Les dijo que seguramente se ausentaría durante el día y a veces también la noche. Near no abrió la boca en toda la cena y cuando L dijo eso bajó la cabeza como esperando desaparecer. Mello se lo quedó mirando intensamente, no pudo evitar observar como Near cogía la base del vaso, uno de aquellos largos con la base mas estrecha y se metía la caña en la boca, pensativo. Por un momento se imaginó al peliblanco con otra "cosa" en la boca. Éste le miró y al notar la forma en que lo miraba Mello volvió a concentrase en el batido enrojecido. Mello se reprendió a sí mismo, ¡¿Qué estaba pensado?! ¡Se trataba de Near!

Dio las buenas noches y se fue a dormir para poder levantarse pronto al día siguiente. Más pronto que Near al menos. Fue al lavabo para alistarse, se puso el pijama, se lavó los dientes y se dio una ducha rápida. Al ir hacia su habitación vio una puerta entreabierta y se asomó a curiosear, no había entrado en aquélla por la tarde, pues la casa era muy grande y no le había dado tiempo. En seguida se dio cuenta de que era la habitación de Near, todo estaba pulcramente ordenado "Como siempre…" pensó con disgusto, hasta en eso eran diferentes. Lo único que resaltaba eran unos pocos juguetes. Eso y la cama. Una cama bastante grande "Demasiado para una persona sola…" pensó. En ella estaba Near, ya dormido, envuelto en un mar de sábanas blancas. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana dándole en la cara, provocando destellos plateados de su pelo, pareciendo como si todo él resplandeciera. Tenía una expresión serena, como si estuviera en paz con el mundo, verlo así le hacía parecer tan… humano. Inocente e indefenso, pero a la vez distante, como si nada pudiera perturbarle. Sin resistirse al impulsó entró y se sentó a su lado sin despertarlo. Estaba como hipnotizado, observó su piel, parecida a la de un melocotón, suave y aterciopelada, levemente rosada. Se preguntó si el tacto sería igual que la vista y paso la mano por sus cabellos y le acarició la mejilla. Sí que lo era… sin pensar en lo que hacía acercó su cara a la de Near, acercando cada vez más los labios, parecían tan… cálidos… una tenue respiración escapa de ellos erizándole el pelo de la nuca. Se acercó más, y más hasta que…

- ¿Mello? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Los orbes negros de Near se abrieron sobresaltándolo y se alejó con rapidez. Near lo miraba con sorpresa en la cara, olvidando su papel de esconder emociones. Mello se lo quedó mirando por un momento, estaba tan mono… y se veía tan vulnerable…

- ¿Mello, qué hacías?

No había segundas intenciones en su voz, sólo inocente curiosidad. Mello al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer se levantó de la cama, rojo como un tomate.

- Escuché un ruido y me acerqué a ver…

- ¿Qué ruido?

- Roncas como un elefante.

Dicho esto se dirigió a la puerta y salió cerrándola de un portazo, dejando a un confundido y avergonzado Near preguntándose si los elefantes roncaban. "¿Qué coño estaba haciendo? ¡Es Near! ¡Es mi enemigo! ¡Le odio! Arrg!" Un poco turbado aún se dirigió a dormir, aunque intuía que le costaría un poco…

En un orfanato en la otra punta de la ciudad, un pelirrojo se iba a dormir decidiendo que era muy tarde y sería mejor dejarlo por hoy. Aunque no había hecho mucho más que pasarse la tarde mirando un trozo de papel y su teléfono, estaba cansado. Si Mello había ido… por favor, por favor, que estuviera bien. No sabía porque pero tenía el extraño presentimiento que algo pasaría en un futuro no muy lejano que le gustaría nada, nada…


	7. Olvidando el odio

7- Olvidando el odio

**7- Olvidando el odio**

Aquel día amaneció tranquilo en la mansión Lawliet. Como era el primer día de Mello allí, se tomaron el día libre, tal como habían hecho con Near. L había salido y Mello y Near estaban en el gran comedor, Mello en el sofá viendo la tele y Near sentado en el suelo montando un puzzle. Mello pronto se empezó a aburrir de la televisión y se dedicó a observar a Near. Se fijó en el pelo, incluso la luz del sol le arrancaba algunos destellos, esta vez dorados. Se fijó en aquellas manos finas que se movían delicadamente, aquella piel pálida… y en aquellos labios que parecían todavía tan cálidos… que invitaban a ser besados… movió la cabeza para disipar aquellos pensamientos, últimamente no pensaba bien. Pero entonces… una idea se empezó a formar en su cabeza… ¿sería posible que…? Sí… pero tendría que jugar bien sus cartas. Se levantó del sofá y se arrodillo junto a Near, éste se tensó un poco. Sin decir palabra, Mello le pasó una pieza que Near colocó en su sitio. "¿Qué estará tramando…?" se preguntaba nervioso el peliblanco.

- Near…

- Mello.

- Perdóname – Near le miró entre sorprendido y desconfiado. Era la primera vez que se disculpaba con él desde… siempre.

- ¿Por…? ¿Has hecho algo que deba preocuparme, Mello…?

- No… Me refería en general… en como siempre me he comportado contigo…

- …

- He pensado que… tal vez, si me pudieras perdonar… podríamos empezar de cero… se que es difícil… pero ahora vamos a pasar un tiempo juntos y… además, ya no quiero seguir siendo tu enemigo… si eres mejor que yo… es porque eres así, nadie elige como ser, no debería odiarte por eso…

- …

- …

- …

- ¿Entonces… amigos? Si dices que no, lo entenderé.

- Yo nunca te he considerado inferior a mí, Mello. De hecho, siempre me ha dado pena que me odiaras porque todo lo que yo quería era que fueses mi amigo… que nos lleváramos bien… Perdona, si te he dado esa impresión.

- ¿Tu no crees… que sea inferior a ti? – Mello se miraba al albino sorprendido, siempre había pensado que la pasión de Near era restregarle su superioridad, en parte por eso le odiaba tanto.

- Claro que no… a veces me sentía mal… pero en parte me alegraba porque al verte caer, veía como te levantabas, como seguías adelante doblando el esfuerzo…

- Near… - algunas lágrimas habían empezado a formarse en el rostro de Mello, nunca, NUNCA se había imaginado a Near diciendo aquello… a Near, que el consideraba tan hipócrita y vanidoso…

- Por eso te presionaba Mello… me gustaba ver como te superabas a ti mismo… perdona si alguna vez te he hecho sentir mal…

- …

- … - Mello sólo lo miraba, boquiabierto.

- …

- Near yo… me equivoqué contigo, perdona…

- No te preocupes, perdóname tú.

- Entonces sí, ¿podemos intentarlo?

- Claro.

Near sonrió dándole calidez a su rostro. Mello se quedó un momento boquiabierto, tanto tiempo… y lo único que necesitaba para ver sus emociones… había equivocado el camino tanto tiempo…

- Near, cierra los ojos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Confía en mí, cierra los ojos.

Near cerró los ojos inseguro y Mello contempló de nuevo aquellos labios. Sin pensarlo más, le aferró con sus brazos y le besó.

- ¡NOO!

Matt despertó bruscamente como si saliera de un mal sueño. Miró el reloj y maldijo en voz alta, pasaban de las 10, y se había perdido las primeras clases. Se volvió a tumbar en la cama, total, ya le iban a regañar, ya no valía la pena que se levantara hasta la hora de comer. Se quedó mirando al techo pensando en su sueño.

_Estaba caminando por la calle y divisó el parque a lo lejos. Prendiendo un cigarrillo decidió ir allí a descansar un rato. Cuando se iba a sentar vio en un banco lejano de espaldas a él una cabeza, una cabeza con cabellos blancos… ¡Near! Sólo podía ser él. Corrió hacia allí feliz de poder por fin, verle y hablar con él. Cuando llegó se quedo pasmado, Near no estaba solo. Junto a él hablando animadamente estaba él mismo, aunque estaba de espaldas pudo reconocerse. Se intentó acercar sigilosamente para saber de que hablaban Near y su otro yo. Se escondió detrás de unos arbustos donde él los podía ver pero ellos a él, no._

_- Near… tengo que decirte algo…_

_- Dime, Matt – su sonrisa no había cambiado en absoluto._

_- Yo… te quiero._

_- Ya lo sé Matt._

_- Y… ¿tú?_

_- Matt yo…_

_Matt cambió su posición entre los arbustos, ahora estaba de rodillas levemente inclinado en ellos. "Dilo, Near… Dilo". Su otro yo miraba a Near con cara de impaciencia._

_- Matt yo… a mí… a mí me gusta otra persona…_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Quién?_

_- Pues verás Matt… yo…_

_- Fuera de aquí, Matt. Ahora es mío._

_Los dos Matts y Near se giraron hacia la persona que había hablado. Allí estaba Mello, completamente vestido de negro (como siempre), ropa ajustada, una amplia sonrisa adornaba su cara y su pelo se mecía al viento._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Mello? Pero Near, ¡él te odia! ¡Te ha hecho siempre la vida imposible!_

_- Lo sé pero, pasado un tiempo de convivir juntos… además él ya no me odia Matt._

_- Exacto Matt, ahora le quiero y él me quiere a mi, como siempre ha hecho en secreto._

_- No… no es verdad… no puede serlo, Near ¡dime que es mentira!_

_- Matt…_

_- ¡Dímelo Near, dímelo!_

_- Matt, déjale en paz. Acepta de una vez la realidad, tú lo perdiste y ahora es mío._

_- Pero… tú le has tratado mal durante años…_

_- Yo nunca le he hecho llorar Matt. Esto es sólo culpa tuya. Tú le hiciste daño, ahora asume las consecuencias de tus actos._

_- Lo siento Matt, Mello tiene razón…_

_Ambos Matts habían comenzado a llorar, sin poder creer lo que pasaba delante de sus ojos. Su yo ficticio se levantó y sin mirar a los otros dos salió corriendo. Mello tomó su sitio en el banco, junto a Near._

_- Near perdóname… te quiero._

_- Tranquilo Mello, yo también te quiero._

_Y se besaron, delante del escondido Matt. Y definitivamente, ese beso NO tenía nada del dulce ni suave ni nada. Vio como Mello hacía más presión y Near abría la boca. En el momento en que Mello metió su lengua dentro de la boca Near, se escuchó un medio-gemido ahogado por parte del albino, que estaba abrazado fuertemente al rubio. En ese momento no pudo más y salió de detrás de los arbustos gritando._

_- ¡NOO!_

Matt cerró los ojos. Eso se estaba convirtiendo en un problema. Sólo era una pesadilla, sólo era una pesadilla, sólo era una pesadilla, sólo era una pesadilla… realmente no tenía porque pasar nada entre ellos dos, sabía de primera mano que Mello le aborrecía. No lo iba a cambiar por pasar unos días con el peliblanco. "Se acabó" Iba a acabar con esto de una vez por todas, decidido por fin, cogió el teléfono y el papel junto a él, aunque de mirarlo tanto ya se lo supiera de memoria.

Near abrió los ojos de repente, Mello aún estaba… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Le estaba besando! Realmente nunca había odiado a Mello, todo lo que había dicho era cierto, pero nunca había pensado en el rubio de "esa" manera. Así sólo había visto a una sola persona… Matt… sintió una leve punzada de culpa, aunque no estaba muy seguro de porque y se separó bruscamente de Mello. Se quedaron mirando en silencio unos momentos, entonces algo empezó a sonar y vibrar en el bolsillo de Near, rompiendo el trance en que se habían sumergido. Aún un poco agitado, Near respondió.

_- ¿Near?_

- Sí…

_- Soy L._

- Hola L…

_- ¿Estás bien?_

- Sí, perdona, estaba dormido.

_- Dormilón. Bueno, llamó para avisar de que no estaré ahí en todo el día, cuando tengáis hambre avisad vosotros mismos al servicio._

- Claro, descuida.

_- No duermas más, que mañana tienes que estar descansado para trabajar._

- Claro, L. Hasta la noche.

_-__ Adiós._

Near colgó y se quedó mirando a Mello todavía en shock por lo que éste acababa de hacer, sin entenderlo muy bien. ¿Y por qué sentía remordimientos? ¿Por qué se había sentido culpable al pensar en Matt? Era inútil, éste ya lo había dejado todo claro en su momento…

- Entonces… ¿Qué ha dicho L? – la voz de Mello le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Dijo que no estaría en todo el día…

- O sea… ¿Qué estaremos todo el día…?

- Solos…

¿Por qué esa idea le ponía nervioso? ¿No tendría que sentir miedo? Pero no… ya no.

Matt se quedó mirando el teléfono. No le parecía buena idea llamar a Near exigiéndole saber si se había besado con Mello. Sobretodo cuando él mismo tenía tanto por lo que ser reprochado. Sólo fue un sueño, sabía que era imposible. Además Near no le haría eso… Con una punzada de dolor recordó que Near le odiaba, pero eso no era suficiente motivo para largarse con el primero que pasara y menos, Mello. ¿Verdad…? Se estaba volviendo paranoico. Decidió aclarar sus ideas y se fue al baño de los chicos para tomar una ducha fría.

Toda esa tarde pasó sin incidentes. Primero un poco tensos pero poco a poco se fueron relajando. Comieron temprano y luego se sentaron en el jardín, Mello poniéndole al corriente de todo lo que había pasado al orfanato desde que se había ido, había llegado un niño nuevo, pillaron a algunos de los mayores con bebidas alcohólicas, a Roger casi le da un ataque cuando pilló a Linda una niña castaña con coletas haciendo cosas poco decentes con Eric, un chico alto moreno, a lo que después de la explicación el peliblanco no acabó de entender porque querrían hacer algo así, tener un niño a esa edad no tiene sentido, por lo que Mello estuvo por lo menos 10 minutos riendo ante un confuso y molesto Near, por la tremenda ingenuidad de éste. El ambiente era agradable y cuando al día siguiente llegó la hora de trabajar, se complementaban muy bien, y aunque tenían sus pequeñas disputas, siempre conseguían llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo (casi siempre teniendo que ceder Near, pues Mello era un tozudo ¬¬') y L estaba satisfecho por su trabajo. Así pasó una semana.

Durante toda esa semana Matt había estado tremendamente ocupado. Al ser el primero ahora, todo el mundo venía a pedirle ayuda con los deberes o con alguna cosa que no entendía para algún examen. Realmente estaba al límite, y conociendo a Mello, sabía que le encantaba toda esa atención, y también estaba seguro que había habido muchos menos niños que fueran a él, simplemente con miedo, pero Near, siendo así de tranquilo, realmente no sabía como había podido aguantarlo durante toda su vida. Estaba agotado, cansado, iba todo el día de aquí para allá, o se quedaba horas en un mismo sitio porque un niño al ver que otro le estaba preguntando, venía también a pedir ayuda y así continuamente. Aunque eso le ayudaba porque apenas había pensado en Near durante toda la semana, cuando llegaba a la habitación simplemente se tiraba en la cama y se quedaba dormido hasta el día siguiente. Sólo por las mañanas cuando se levantaba temprano para ducharse, entonces pensaba en él. No por el hecho de que estuviera en la ducha desnudo (malpensadas ¬¬') sino porque en esos momentos tenía tiempo para pensar en sus cosas, y no sólo en clases y deberes. Se quedó un buen rato sólo dejando que el agua tibia le rodeara los músculos relajándolo. Entonces se preguntó donde podría estar, o qué podría estar haciendo. Si se concentraba mucho podía todavía oler aquel aroma… pensó también en sus ojos, grandes y inocentes, y en su sonrisa, tan cálida. Recordó sus labios tan suaves, y dulces… aquellos labios que sólo de rozarlos extasiaban, como los echaba de menos… cuando miró hacia abajo comprobó avergonzado que no tendría que haber pensado en eso, su "amigo" estaba bastante animado por la hora que era. Con una rápida mirada para comprobar que no había nadie en el baño decidió que sólo había una manera de solucionarlo y no pensaba darse una ducha fría a aquella hora de la mañana. Empezó a acariciarse lentamente cerrando los ojos, Near en su mente le sonreía animándolo. Empezó a gemir bajito, a medida que subía el ritmo tubo que apoyarse en la pared. Su mano se movía rápidamente, pero él se imaginaba las manos suaves de Near sobre él.

- Nnnh… Neaar… má-as rá-pido… ahh…

Sentía como el placer le inundaba, las manos de Near iban cada vez más rápido, más rápido, más, más…

- Ahhhh!

Se dejó caer en el suelo de la ducha preguntándose por qué milagrosamente no se había ahogado con el agua. Al ver su líquido resbalando por la pared se sintió culpable. No era la primera vez que se masturbaba pensando en Near, pero desde que le había conocido era diferente. Limpiándolo todo, salió de la ducha dispuesto a no despertarse otra vez pasado el mediodía aprovechando ser sábado.

Aquella noche estaban L, Mello y Near cenando tranquilamente discutiendo el caso. Estaban a punto de conseguir las pruebas definitivas y con suerte, en un par de días estaría el caso resuelto. Luego de que L se comiera su trozo numero doce de pastel, y encargando otro para llevar a su habitación, les dijo que se fueran a dormir para estar descansados al día siguiente. Near y Mello estaban en la habitación de Near ya con los pijamas puestos (Near realmente parecía que fuera vestido como siempre) y encima de la cama montando un rompecabezas que L le había dado un par de días atrás, discutiendo todavía animadamente sobre el caso y lo rápido que lo habían resuelto. Near le reprochaba un poco a Mello que a veces era demasiado impulsivo tomando decisiones. La única respuesta de Mello fue empujarlo para que quedara acostado en la cama y poniéndose encima de él con una pierna a cada lado y sujetándole las manos por encima de la cabeza pare que no pudiera moverse. Near lo miró sorprendido sin saber como reaccionar. Mello descendió un poco y empezó a besar su cuello, humedeciéndolo y dejando unas leves marcas rojas.

- ¡Ah…! Mello, ¿qué… estás haciendo?

Near lo miraba enrojecido, ¿por qué Mello hacía aquello, con que propósito? ¿Y por qué a él le gustaba y deseaba que siguiera haciéndolo? Y… ¿Por qué sentía que por alguna razón no debía, que estaba mal? Mello levantó levemente la cabeza para mirarle, nunca pensó verlo así. Near estaba quieto, indefenso, respiraba entrecortadamente y un rubor cubría sus mejillas.

- Impulsivo ¿yo?

- …

- Retíralo.

- Mello, es verdad, eres impulsivo.

- Near, retíralo… - Mello sonreía contagiándole la sonrisa a Near.

- No.

- ¿Seguro?

- Mello, estoy 100 seguro de lo que he dicho y por nada del mundo voy a cambiar de opinión. Además, me lo acabas de demostrar.

- Oh, ¿en serio? Ahora verás.

Cogiendo las muñecas de Near con una sola mano, la otra la pasó por debajo de la camisa del peliblanco y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Near incapaz de moverse, se retorcía y pataleaba pidiéndole entrecortadamente a Mello que parara entre risas. Cuando Near estaba convencido de que se moriría por falta de aire, algo sonó en la mesa del peliblanco. Ambos se giraron para mirar el vibrante teléfono pare después mirándose extrañados, L ya estaba en casa, ¿quién podría ser? Cuando descolgaba el teléfono, Mello le volvía a hacer cosquillas, no tantas como para que no pudiera hablar, pero suficiente para ponérselo difícil.

- Jajaja, ¿Diga?

_- ¿Near…?_

- S-sí.

_- No… cuelgues, por favor. Soy Matt__._


	8. Reencuentro y perdón

8- Reencuentro y perdón

**8- Reencuentro y perdón**

- Jajaja, ¿Diga?

_- ¿Near…?_

- S-sí.

_- No… cuelgues, por favor. Soy Matt__._

Near se sentó rápidamente sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza, Mello lo miraba preocupado.

- ¿Qué pasa Near, quien es…?

Near no dijo nada, miraba a un punto en la nada y respiraba entrecortadamente, Mello se salió de encima suyo sentándose a su lado todavía mirándole preocupado.

_- ¿Near… sigues ahí?_

- S-sí.

- _Cuánto tiempo_ – realmente no se le ocurría nada mejor que decir.

- …

- ¿Near? ¿Quién es, Near?

_-¿Quién esta hablando contigo?_

- Mello.

_- ¿Estás con Mello?_

- Sí – un mal presentimiento empezaba a formarse en el pelirrojo, recordando su sueño.

_- …_

- …

_- ¿Ya… no os odiáis?_

- No, ya no – "mierda, mierda". Era lo único que Matt podía pensar.

_- ¿Y… qué… donde… donde estáis?_

- En mi habitación.

_- ¿En… tu habitación? ¿Haciendo qué?_

- Yo… no tengo porqué darte explicaciones, Matt. – su voz sonaba un poco resentida, no podía evitarlo.

_- Lo sé… oye Near… de verdad, siento lo que pasó… no sentía todas las cosas que dije…_ - "Se me acaba el tiempo, he de arreglarlo ya".

- … Yo… Matt… ya te creí una vez….

- Se acabó, Near dame el teléfono.

Mello le arrebató el teléfono con un movimiento rápido. Sabiendo ya que era Matt el que llamaba, no era buena idea que estos dos hablasen si quería que todo acabara bien (para él, claro está xD).

- ¿Matt?

_- ¿Mello?_

- ¿Qué quieres Matt?

_- Hablar con Near._

- Él no quiere hablar contigo, Matt.

_- Mello__ no me jodas y dale el teléfono._

_- _No Matt, no permitiré que le hagas más daño.

_- ¿Qué…? ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Tú le has hecho más daño que yo!_

- Yo nunca le hice llorar Matt.

Mello estaba de espaldas a Near y éste con la cabeza gacha, así que no podía apreciar la sonrisa que se había formado en los labios del rubio.

_- … Mello, no sé que pretendes pero te conozco. Aléjate de él._

- Fuiste tu quien la cagaste Matt. Nosotros estábamos aquí en la cama jugando y ya llamaste para joder. Déjale de una vez en paz.

_- ¿El qué? ¡¿Dónde?!_

- Adiós Matt – y añadió en tono más bajo para que el peliblanco no lo oyera – perdiste, ahora es mío.

_- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Mell…!_

Mello colgó. Cambiando la cara a una de preocupación, se giró hacia el albino. Éste lo miraba apenado, parecía estar a punto de llorar.

- Near ¿estás bien…?

- Sí, no te preocupes. Gracias, Mello.

- Ya no pienses más en ello.

Mello abrazó a Near y le recostó en su hombro. Estuvieron así un rato, Mello embriagándose con el olor del pelo de Near y éste dejandose llevar por la calidez del otro. Su interior era un remolino de emociones. Matt… por fin había vuelto a escuchar su voz. Y le había dicho que lo sentía. ¿Sería verdad? ¿O sólo otra mentira? Pero su voz había sonado sincera… incluso asustada cuando se enteró de que estaba con Mello… ¿Y Mello? Realmente esa semana se habían llevado súper bien… Y dijo que le quería proteger… era verdad que Matt le había hecho daño… pero fue por Mello, y ya no eran enemigos… si de verdad lo sentía…

- Mello.

- ¿Mmh? – todavía drogado con el pelo de Near xD

- Vamos a dormir, es tarde y hay que levantarse temprano.

- Claro. ¿Seguro que estas bien? Puedo quedarme a dormir si quieres.

- Tranquilo, sólo necesito descansar – Near le sonrió como para decirle que en verdad todo estaba bien, y Mello se dio por vencido.

- Ok, buenas noches Near, y no te preocupes ¿vale? Descansa.

- Hai! Buenas noches, Mello.

Near se echó en la cama, intentando todavía analizar lo sucedido. No sabía bien que hacer y era incapaz de llegar a ninguna conclusión. Estuvo un buen rato dando vueltas en la cama. Aunque realmente la valentía no era uno de sus mejores atributos (cosa que escondía magníficamente) decidió que sólo había una manera de acabar con todo de una santa vez. Se acabaron las dudas, lo haría.

Matt no conseguía dormir. Su sueño… casi podía decir que había sido premonitorio. Pero no quería, no podía creerlo. ¿De verdad le había perdido…? Algo vibrante le sacó de su estado de trance-depresión (pobre xD). Miró la mesilla de noche y vio la pantalla de su móvil (o celular depende de donde viváis OO) iluminarse tenuemente. De mala gana descolgó.

- ¿Quién es?

_- ¿Matt?_

- Sí.

_- Soy Near._

- OO …

_- …_

- ¿Near? ¿Pasa algo, Mello te ha hecho algo o… algo? (Cuantos "algo" ¬¬')

_- No, no, estoy bien. Sólo quería hablar._

- Near…

- _… Matt… lo que dijiste antes… ¿era cierto?_

- Sí. Near, he esperado tanto tiempo para decirte esto… nada de lo que dije era verdad, lo dije por Mello, pero ya me da igual, todo da igual. Sólo quiero que me perdones, sé que eso no era excusa para todo que dije, pero aunque tenga que luchar contra el mundo por ti, lo haría. Me enfrentaría con Mello y con todos, te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Lo eres todo para mí, mi luz, mi aire, mi eternidad… Near… te quiero.

- …

- …

- ¿Matt…?

- Sí…

- Yo…

- … "Por favor, que el sueño sea mentira, que sea mentira"

- Yo… yo también te quiero.

- ¿Qué…? – por un momento no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos, lo que más había anhelado oír.

- Cuando me dijiste todo aquello, sirvió para darme cuenta… de que estaba enamorado de ti.

Matt empezó a llorar, soltando toda la angustia que había retenido durante tantos días mientras sentía como se estremecía cada poro de su piel, como su cuerpo y su alma se llenaban de… felicidad. Simple y sincera felicidad. Near sólo sonreía, cuando había decidido llamar a Matt, era sólo para disipar las dudas de una vez por todas, pero ahora… ahora sentía, no sólo haberse quitado un peso de encima, sino cómo el mismo se elevaba.

- Matt… no llores Matt.

- Near… te quiero… te quiero… te quiero…

- Yo también a ti, Matt. Tengo que irme a dormir, sólo te diré una cosa más.

- Dime.

- Green Street, 18.

Y colgó. Ambos se echaron en la cama, sonriendo felices, por fin. Near pensando, ¿Iría Matt a buscarle? Matt simplemente dejándose llenar por aquella sensación. Aquella noche todos durmieron bien. Todos excepto la delgada y rubia figura que había escuchado toda la conversación desde la puerta de la habitación de cierto (monísimo) peliblanco y que ahora se retiraba silenciosamente.

Al día siguiente Matt se despertó cerca del mediodía. Aquella sensación de bienestar todavía le inundaba y sonreía sólo de recordar la conversación de la noche anterior. Recordó lo que Near había dicho antes de colgar "Green Street, 18…". ¿Querría Near que fuera allí? ¿Sería donde estaba él? Sin cambiarse siquiera (se había dormido con ropa '-.-) se levantó y se fue a la biblioteca. Allí había todos los ordenadores con servicio a Internet. Sin perder tiempo buscó la dirección y vio que pertenecía a un tal "Ryuuzaki". Se dijo que sería otro de los nombres falsos de L. Busco la mejor ruta para ir e imprimió el mapa. Esa tarde, iría a por él.

- Se acabó. Felicidades chicos, el caso ha acabado.

- ¡Sí! ¿No es genial, Mello?

- …

- ¿Mello?

- Sí, sí. Voy a descansar.

Mello se giró y se fue a su habitación sin una palabra más. L y Near se miraron extrañados.

- Near, ve a descansar tú también. Os lo habéis ganado.

- Claro L, descansa tú también.

- Sí.

Near se dirigió a su habitación, pensando en que podría haberle pasado a Mello. Desde el principio había sido el más entusiasmado de los dos con el caso, pensaba que cuando lo resolvieran se pondría a dar saltos de alegría, literalmente. Cuando llegó se puso a jugar con unos robots, intentando simular lo que debía hacer. Sospesando, por una parte, podría ir a hablar con Mello o esperar a que éste estuviera mejor. Perdido en estos pensamientos, alguien llamó a la puerta. Abriéndola lentamente, comprobó que se trataba de Mello. Bueno, esto sólo le dejaba una opción. Cogiéndole de la mano, le guió hasta la cama donde se sentaron los dos y le abrazó. Recordó lo bien que se había sentido la noche anterior entre sus brazos y ahora quería devolverle el favor. Mello se dejó hacer, antes de abrazarle el peliblanco había visto una lágrima furtiva caer por el rostro del rubio. No era la primera vez que le veía llorar, pero esta vez su cara le acompañaba algo más, algo que nunca creyó ver en su rostro. Culpa. Esperó a que él mismo se calmara y le dijera que le pasaba.

- Near…

- Dime, Mello.

- Perdóname.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, Mello.

- Sí… tú no lo entiendes… tengo que confesarte algo.

- Te escucho.

- Verás… esta semana… cuando te dije que quería ser amigo tuyo, sólo quería utilizarte. Pensaba que si hacía que te gustara yo, o Matt se daba cuanta de lo bien que nos llevábamos, él se olvidaría de ti. Pensaba que esa sería la mejor forma de recuperarlo. Pero ayer… pensé que te volvería a llamar y me quedé afuera de tu habitación escuchando por si escuchaba sonar tu teléfono. Lo que no pensé es que tú le llamarías. Estuve escuchando la conversación… entonces supe que no era un capricho, supe que era algo contra lo que no podía luchar, algo más fuerte de lo que podría haber esperado de los por separado. Amor. Reconozco que primero me enfadé, pensé en hacer algo, lo que fuera… pero luego recordé esta semana y todo el tiempo que he pasado con Matt. No vale la pena Near, no lo vale. Prefiero teneros a los dos como amigos, prefiero que seáis felices, aunque sea los dos juntos. Por eso quiero que sepas que lo siento, siento mi propio egoísmo, de verdad te deseo lo mejor. Si pudieras perdonarme, me gustaría seguir siendo amigo tuyo.

Después del discurso, Near se tomó un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo todo, aunque empezaba a conocer a Mello, no se lo esperaba. Simplemente se había quedado sin palabras. Una nueva habilidad que había empezado a desarrollar el rubio, la de dejarle sin palabras. Durante toda la conversación no se habían dejado de abrazar y cuando Mello empezó a separarse pensando que quizá esa vez no lo perdonaría, que se había pasado de verdad, Near le levantó la cara y posó los labios en los suyos suavemente durante unos segundos, provocando que los ojos de Mello se abrieran por la sorpresa. Near se separó lentamente de él y sonriéndole dulcemente lo volvió a abrazar.

- Claro que te perdono, Mello. Ser amigo tuyo es algo que siempre he querido y sigo queriéndolo ahora.

- Sabía que me perdonarías… ¿Sabes? Eres una buena persona Near.

- Tú también lo eres Mello.

- No es verdad.

- Sí lo es. Podrías realmente haber pensado en ti y hecho algo, pero en vez de eso, has venido aquí, me has contado la verdad y pedido perdón. Eres una buena persona, Mello.

- ¿Seguro?

- 100 seguro –aquí Mello también sonrió uniéndose a Near.

- Near… ¿Crees que también hay una persona para mí ahí afuera?

- ¡Jajajaja!

- No te rías… ò/ó

- Claro que sí, Mello. Seguro que sí.

- ¿Pero seguro, seguro?

- 100 seguro.

Los dos se echaron a reír. Mello se levantó y dándole un beso en la frente a Near se dirigió hasta la puerta.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- A dar una vuelta. Para tomar el aire y tal, ya sabes.

- Claro.

- Gracias, Near.

- Gracias a ti, Mello.

Con una última sonrisa, Mello salió cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Ya tenía un perdón… sólo le faltaba otro ahora. Realmente se alegraba por ellos, por fin lo había comprendido y estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos como fuera. Se merecían el uno al otro. Con estos pensamientos llegó a la puerta principal y la abrió, encontrándose con quien estaba a punto de llamar. Se miraron unos momentos y Mello se lanzó a los brazos del otro.

- ¿Mello?

- ¡Matt!

- ¿Qué… qué haces?

- Te he echado tanto de menos… Perdóname, tenías razón he sido un egoísta.

- Mello…

Mello se separó de él con una sonrisa en la boca y pasó por su lado. Matt lo vio alejarse hasta que este se detuvo para hablarle sin girarse, por encima del hombro.

- Primera planta, segunda puerta a la izquierda. Seguro que te está esperando.

- …

- Se feliz Matt, te lo mereces. Le mereces. Cuídalo bien, no se encuentra alguien como él todos los días.

Matt se giró hacia la puerta observando el interior de la casa.

- Descuida… Gracias, Mello.

- Gracias a ti, Matt.

Near estaba jugando con los muñecos de antes, todavía sonriendo. Sintió que alguien llamaba a la puerta y se fue a abrirla.

- ¿Ya has vuelto, Mello? Ha sido una vuelta bastante cor…

- Hola, Near.

- ¡Matt! – Near se echó a sus brazos y Matt le recibió sonriente.

- Te he echado tanto de menos, pequeño…

- Matt, has venido.

- Ya te lo dije Near, por ti iría al fin del mundo.

Near sonrió y Matt sin poder esperar un segundo más le besó, disfrutando de esos labios que tanto había extrañado. Era un beso largo, intenso. Matt apretaba con fuerza sus labios contra los de Near, envolviéndolo con los brazos, Near le cogía la cara con manos temblorosas. Al cabo de unos segundos, Matt le pasó la lengua por los labios y Near los abrió dejándole pasar.

Sin separarse, Matt cogió a Near en brazos haciendo que éste le rodeara la cintura con las piernas y lo llevó hasta la cama donde prácticamente se dejó caer para así quedar los dos recostados, Near debajo de Matt, y éste entre las piernas del otro.

Matt se separó para poder verlo y le encantó la vista. Near tenía los ojos medio cerrados y le miraba respirando entrecortadamente y un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Te quiero Near…

- Y yo a ti… - Matt le sonrió dándole un beso.

- Oye Matt…

- Dime.

- Es que… esta semana he hablado mucho con Mello… de muchos temas…

- ¿Y…? ¿Pasa algo, Near?

Ahora Near, aunque conservaba el sonrojo en la cara, si es que no había aumentado, le miraba con seriedad. Matt lo miró desconcertado, esperando a que Near se decidiera a hablar.

- No, no pasa nada, sólo…

- Dime que pasa Near…

- Matt…

- ¿Sí?

- Hazme tuyo, Matt.


	9. ¿NANI?

9-¿NANI

**9-¿NANI?**

_- Matt…_

_- ¿Sí?_

_- Hazme tuyo, Matt._

Matt se quedó unos momentos estático, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Near lo miraba muy serio, todavía rojo y respirando entrecortadamente.

- ¿Estas seguro de eso, Near?

- Sí. Lo he pensado mucho y decidí que si volvíamos a estar juntos, quería… quería ser tuyo, formar parte de ti, quería, aunque fuera sólo una vez, quería ser uno contigo para que así no me olvidaras nunca.

- Nunca podría olvidarte ni aunque lo quisiera. Te quiero, Near.

- Yo también te quiero, Matt.

Volvió a tomar posesión de esos labios que tanto lo enloquecían, empezando un nuevo tango de lenguas en el que Near iba cada vez cogiendo más confianza. Le encantaba besar a Near. Sus besos eran inocentes y sensuales, cálidos, casi calculados pero pasionales.

Matt pasó a besar el cuello, Near ahogando pequeños suspiros. Empezó a desabrocharle los botones superiores de la camisa, siguiendo sus manos con los labios, dando pequeñas lamidas de vez en cuando. Cuando llegó a un rosado pezón lo lamió y succionó acariciando el otro con las manos. Near contuvo el aire, como si nunca antes hubiera sido consciente de las cosas ante las que su cuerpo respondía.

Matt continuó desabrochando botones y bajando por el torso de Near llegando hasta el ombligo. Allí se entretuvo un rato, metiendo la lengua y mordisqueando los bordes, oyendo como Near iba gimiendo de vez en cuando, siempre bajito. Miró hacia abajo y vio que ya se había formado un bulto en el pantalón del peliblanco. Empezó a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa.

- Ahhh!

- ¡Perdón! ¿Te he hecho daño...?

- No, continúa… por favor…

Matt asintió y empezó a bajar los besos hasta el borde del pantalón, y empezó a bajarlos muy lentamente… entonces aprendió dos cosas:

Near NO usaba ropa interior.

Podía ser bajito pero definitivamente no era pequeño. Al menos no en todas partes.

Sin prisas siguió bajando el pantalón hasta quitárselo y tirarlo al suelo, y lo mismo hizo con su camiseta, pues aunque la ventana estaba abierta y empezaba a refrescar, cada vez tenía más calor. Se dirigió al miembro de Near besando la punta y viendo como éste se mordía el labio, la cara roja, los ojos cerrados fuertemente y evitando hacer ningún sonido, avergonzado. Pasó la lengua de la base hasta la punta y succionando sólo el glande. Near gritó de placer, aunque no la utilizaba a menudo, tenía una buena potencia de voz. Se la metió entera en la boca (cosa que dicha de paso, le costó debido al tamaño) y empezó a subir y bajar cada vez más rápido, mientras con sus manos iba acariciando su barriga y sus piernas hasta que Near no pudo más y se dejó ir dentro de la boca del pelirrojo.

- Ah… mmf…

- ¿Estás bien, Near?

- S-sí… ¿Qué ha sido… eso…?

- Jajaja, eso ha sido un orgasmo, Near.

- Dios, Mello tenía razón…

- ¿Mmm?

- Se siente increíble…

- Jajaja. Por ESO se masturba la gente, Near.

- ¿En serio? ¿Se siente… eso?

- Sep.

- Creo… Creo que ya lo voy pillando.

- Near… ¿tienes aceite, crema o algo parecido?

- ¿Eh? Sí, tengo crema de manos en la mesilla de noche.

- Bien, ahora trata de relajarte intentaré hacerlo lo más suave que pueda, pero aún así dolerá un poco.

- Vale.

- Bien ahora… espera. ¿Usas crema para las manos?

- ¿Qué? No están así de suaves por nada, sabes.

- Entonces me encanta que la uses.

- Mmpff… /

Near vio como Matt cogía el pote y empezaba a untar sus dedos con la crema y notó cómo hacía un poco de presión para que entrar, empezándolo a mover una vez ya estuvo dentro. De momento todo iba bien, hasta que Matt sacó el dedo y metió esta vez dos. Intentó respirar e intentar relajarse como Matt le había dicho, pero cada vez que los movía dolía bastante. Cuando Matt añadió el tercer dedo no pudo evitar dar un respingo, ahogando un quejido de dolor, pero intentó calmarse esperando que éste no lo hubiera notado. Matt le empezó a dar pequeñas palmadas y a hacer círculos en la parte interior de su muslo. Lo había notado. Una vez el dolor desapareció, Near empezó a gemir suavemente y Matt le retiró los dedos, dando por entendido que ya estaba listo. Se levantó de la cama para acabar de desvestirse, Near se quedó perplejo de lo bien formado que estaba su cuerpo. No era extraño, pues aunque se pasaba mucho tiempo jugando a los videojuegos, Matt siempre había sido el típico deportista y a menudo se le veía jugando a fútbol cuando faltaban jugadores. Una vez estuvo fuera la ropa empezó a preparar su miembro ante la mirada de un atento y asustado Near. Eso era más grande que tres dedos. Matt se puso enfrente a Near y le alzó las caderas, para poder profundizar más y alcanzar aquel punto que sabía que haría gritar a Near si daba con él, y no de dolor precisamente. Con un último beso empezó a entrar lentamente intentando no causarle mucho daño. Cuando estuvo ya dentro, Near echó la cabeza hacia atrás sin poder aguantar ya un grito de dolor. Matt se quedó quieto besando las lágrimas que le caían de los ojos esperando a que se acostumbrara. Al cabo de unos minutos, Near movió las caderas dándole a entender que ya se podía mover. Matt empezó a salir a un ritmo lento para ir aumentando poco a poco. Al capo de unas cuantas penetraciones, alcanzó aquel punto dentro de Near provocando que éste se agarrara más fuerte a él abriendo mucho los ojos y gritando de placer. Continuó golpeando con fuerza aquel punto, Near gemía con cada respiración.

- Maahh! Maaatt! Má-ás ra-pido! Ahhhh!

Matt incrementó el ritmo, ahora estaba gimiendo tanto como Near, si esto continuaba así él iba a acabar antes. Liberando una de sus caderas y sin perder el ritmo, empezó a masturbar al peliblanco. Al cabo de unos minutos ambos se vinieron, gritando. Matt salió con cuidado del interior de Near y se dejó a caer a su lado, ambos intentando recuperar la respiración.

- Matt… Ha sido… increíble…

- Tú eres increíble.

Matt lo besó suavemente y le abrazó. Near se acurrucó en los brazos de Matt apoyando su cabeza en el pecho y así mismo, se quedaron dormidos.

En el comedor se hallaban Mello y L comiendo, uno chocolate y otro helado con un montón de caramelo, sin hacer nada en particular.

- Mello.

- ¿Mmm?

- Estoy orgulloso de ti.

- … Gracias…

- Parece que se han reconciliado muy bien, ¿eh?

- Sep. Aunque no pensaba que Near tuviera esa potencia de voz.

- Cierto.

- L, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro, dime.

- ……… Da igual.

- Mello, hiciste lo que debías. Y descuida, serás recompensado.

- ¿A sí? ¿Por quién?

- Por la vida, claro.

- Qué bien…

- Hoy el servicio tiene la noche libre, porque no vamos a preparar algo rico para cenar mientras descansan.

- ¡Claro! Podríamos preparar un bonito pastel ¿eh, L?

- Eso seria sumamente delicioso.

Más tarde un aroma delicioso a comida inundaba la cocina. Mello y L se dedicaban ahora a recoger todo el desastre que habían originado, sobretodo con el pastel, pues todo, incluidos ellos mismos, estaba lleno de harina y huevo. Pero aún así se habían defendido bastante bien (gracias a Mello, L no tenía ni idea de cocinar en verdad) y la mesa tenía todo de platos deliciosos, ya puestos los cubiertos y todo. Justo cuando acababan de limpiarlo todo, entraron Near y Matt cogidos de la mano por la puerta, quedando boquiabiertos por el espectáculo. L se sentó invitando a los demás a que se sentaran. Matt y Near felicitaron a los cocineros a lo que Mello les contestó que podían haber ayudado si no se hubieran dedicado a hacer guarrerías, convirtiendo a Near en un tomate viviente.

- ¡Mello! Que L está aquí /

- Tranquilo Near, os hemos oído los dos.

- Os ha oído todo el vecindario. ¡Jajajaja!

- ¿Eh? O/O

- Sí Near, aprende a morder un cojín o algo, jajajaja.

- Mello, déjale en paz – Matt defensor xD

- ¿Si no qué?

- ¿Quieres pelea?

- Ah, qué sabes pelear.

- ¡Pues claro!

- ¡Qué va!

- ¡Qué sí!

- ¡Qué no!

Mientras Matt y Mello discutían Near miraba a L avergonzado.

- Lo siento, L… yo…

- No te preocupes, me alegro que todo acabara bien.

- ¿Eh?

- La pelea entre tú y Matt.

- ¿Lo sabías?

- Pues claro. ¿Quién crees que le dio a Matt tu número?

- … OO

- - comiendo felizmente un trozo del feo pastel que les había quedado xD

- …Gracias, L. No… no sé que decir -/-

- Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes. He de cuidar a mi sucesor.

_PAAFF!_

En ese momento un proyectil de la guerra de comida que Matt y Mello habían empezado (medio tomate al horno concretamente) había ido a impactar contra la cara de L, haciendo que todo el mundo se congelara en el acto. Éste, sin perder la calma se lo sacó, se limpió y se quedo mirando a Mello y Matt, que se habían quedado con los brazos alzados, con un trozo de carne y un montón de patatas fritas respectivamente en sus manos.

- Os agradecería que no desperdiciarais el tiempo que nos hemos tomado en hacer todo esto utilizándolo como armamento. De todas formas, lo limpiareis vosotros. Y ahora, escuchadme. Como premio a vuestro esfuerzo, mañana iremos de excursión. Matt puede venir también, claro. Antes ha llamado Roger y ya le he dicho que estás conmigo.

- ¡Gracias!

- ¿De excursión?

- ¿Dónde?

- ¿Está muy lejos?

- ¿Qué haremos?

- Poco a poco. Dos chicas nos han invitado a pasar un par de días en una casa que tienen cerca de un lago.

- ¿Dos chicas?

- ¿Un lago?

- ¿De qué las conoces?

- ¡Mello no seas chismoso!

- ¡No tenemos bañador!

- ¿Dos chicas?

- De uno en uno, POR FAVOR. Son dos hermanas, una de ellas fui una posible víctima en uno de los casos en los que trabajé. Ahora si tenéis alguna pregunta, levantad la mano. ¿Sí, Matt?

- ¿Cómo las conociste?

- Matt, lo acaba de decir, idiota.

- Cállate Mello.

- ¡A mi no me haces callar!

- ¡Hago lo que me da la gana!

- L – Near rompiendo el hilo de la discusión - ¿Cuánto hace que os conocisteis?

- Hará un año o así.

- ¿Y desde entonces sois amigos? ¿Cómo es eso?

- Algo así. Como agradecimiento vino a verme y me trajo un pastelito, entonces me cayó bien . Y empezamos a hablar, es una chica muy inteligente y madura para su edad, al igual que su hermana.

- ¿Vino con su hermana?

- No, vino sola. A su hermana me la presentó poco después cuando fui de visita a su casa.

- ¿¿Fuiste a su casa??

- Guau, L.

- L –Matt le miraba con los ojos como platos, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo que los demás no- ¿Qué relación tienes con esa chica?

- Son amigos idiota, ¿no le has oído?

- Sí, Mello, sí, L contéstame, por favor.

- Ais… Creo que es hora de deciros algo que no sabéis de mí.

- Continúa…

- Tengo novia.


	10. La Casa del Lago

10- La Casa del Lago

**10- La Casa del Lago**

- ¿Qué?

- ¿L, es cierto?

- ¡Lo sabía! Jajajaja!

- Sí, es cierto. ¿Qué pasa, tan difícil es de imaginar? .

- No, claro.

- ¡No!

- Lo sabía… jujujuju…

- Que sí, Matt, que sí.

- Os pediría que no lo dijerais. Tomad, os doy una frutilla si mantenéis el secreto.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Por que?

- Gracias…

- Bueno, es que no se aceptaría muy bien el saber que estoy saliendo con ella. Es… bueno, es menor de edad. Sólo le queda un año pero aún así…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Menor de edad?

- Sí. Ella tiene 17, su hermana 13.

- L… a mi me parece muy bien L. El amor no tiene edad.

- Gracias Near

- Es verdad. Cualquiera diría que yo… bueno ya sabes, con 11 años no debería… pero tu me has apoyado… yo te apoyare a ti en lo que sea, L.

- ¡Y yo!

- ¡Sí! ¿Y como es?

- ¿Y su hermana?

- Ohhh, Mello, ¿y ese interés…?

- Simple curiosidad.

- Sí, claro.

- ¡Que sí!

- Vamos no me engañes. Además ya le has oído, tiene tu edad…

- Argh, ¡Cállate!

- Jajaja

- ¡Que te calles! ¿Quieres pelea?

- ¿Y tú, quieres pelea?

- Si la buscas la tendrás, te lo advierto.

- ¿Tú me adviertes?

Mientras Mello y Matt seguían discutiendo (como siempre ¬¬') L y Near empezaron a recoger la mesa. Near le observaba discretamente, parecía contento pero a la vez nervioso, ¿Quién serian aquellas dos chicas? Debían de ser especiales para ganarse la estima de L.

Acabaron de recoger la mesa y fueron a separar a Matt y Mello que habían vuelto a pelearse. Cada uno se fue a su habitación, Matt decidiendo que dormiría con Near.

Al día siguiente todo estaba preparado para salir, L y Mello se encontraban en el vestíbulo con las maletas y todo, y en vista que los otros dos no aparecían Mello fue a avisarlos. Cuando llegó se encontró con que ni siquiera se había despertado, y estaban así tal cual, abrazados en la cama. Sin dudarlo un instante les destapó de golpe y pellizcó una pierna de Matt.

- ¡Ahh!

- Jajaja! A despertarse

- ¡Mello!

- Shhht, él aún duerme. Jajajaja…

Y salió de la habitación para volver a reunirse con L. Matt se giró para observar a Near que aún seguía dormido. Su cara era tranquila, como si se sintiera totalmente seguro y protegido ahí, junto a él. Le besó en la mejilla y lo zarandeó suavemente para despertarle.

- Despierta, mi amor…

- ¿Mmh? – Near abrió lentamente los ojos mientras se los frotaba con una mano, todavía dormido.

- Buenos días, hora de levantarse.

- Buenos días

- ¡Venga, en pie!

- Sí

Se prepararon rápidamente y justo cuando bajaban las escaleras sonó el timbre de la puerta. Mello fue a abrir y la primera impresión que tuvo fue la de que le había pasado un misil por delante. Cuando se recuperó del susto vio una chica parada en la puerta. Más o menos de su altura, pelo largo, azul y unos grandes ojos de un gris oscuro. Vestía un chaleco negro con una falda corda del mismo color, con una cadena colgando. A su vez la chica parecía analizarlo a él, y se sintió raro, molesto, sería la palabra. ¿Quién se creía esta para analizarlo?

- Te apartarás o piensas pasarte ahí todo el día.

Con un gruñido se apartó, decididamente, no le caía bien aquella chica. Cuando se giró vio a Matt y Near que ya habían bajado y miraban lo que él había confundido con un misil y que ahora era un bulto subido encima de L. Cuando el bulto se bajó vio que era una chica más bajita que la anterior (de hecho, era casi tan bajita como Near), con una falda también corta tejana y una camiseta de tirantes a rallas blancas y negras. Pelo también largo, negro con mechas rubias y ojos castaño oscuro. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso a L, así que supuso que esa sería la novia. ¿L salía con la hermana pequeña? Ya sabía que era menor pero aún así… ¿13 años? Cuando se acercó, L ya estaba en las presentaciones. Se sorprendió al saber que era al revés, la más alta, la peliazul era la menor y la morena era la mayor. L presentó a su novia como Becka y a su cuñada como Natasha, se apellidaban Riddle. Se preguntó si alguna de las dos sería adoptada. L procedió a presentar a los chicos, Matt saludó con la mano, Near con una sonrisa y Mello con un movimiento de cabeza. Un vez todo el mundo presentado, empezaron a cargar las maletas en la limusina de L con la ayuda de Watari, que ya esperaba afuera. Al dejar su maleta se giró encontrándose cara a cara con Natasha, la peliazul. Ésta se encontraba cómodamente apoyada en el coche y cuando se giró para mirarlo se fijó en que estaba comiendo… ¿una barra de chocolate? "…!".

- ¿Qué miras?

- Nada que te interese.

- Me estas mirando a mi, así que me interesa. Y si miras el chocolate, no te voy a dar.

- No, GRACIAS, ya tengo mi propio chocolate, no necesito el tuyo.

- Eres un chico bastante antipático, ¿lo sabías?

- Mira quien fue a hablar. Creo que esa casa del lago vuestra no va a ser lo suficientemente grande para los dos (ya, frase típica -.-').

- Ya veo, esto es la guerra ¿eh?

Se quedaron mirando fijamente pero se giraron de repente al oír a alguien riendo. Delante de la casa estaba Matt tirado por el suelo viendo como L intentaba rescatar a Near que se estaba empezando a poner azul por falta de aire por la forma en que Becka lo estaba achuchando. Natasha fue a ayudar a su cuñado, y él se quedó mirando la escena. Cuando su hermana le hizo ver que Near se estaba empezando a poner ya de color lila, Becka lo soltó disculpándose pero diciéndole que la culpa es suya por ser un mini-L tan mono. Al ver que Matt volvía a reírse decidió subirse al coche (o sea, la pedazo de limusina) y esperarlos allí.

Cuando por fin se pusieron en camino, Mello dedicó la primera media hora en mirar por la ventana y comer chocolate. Después aburrido, observó a los demás. L comía una montaña impresionante de pasteles (pa' variar), Near y Becka estaban intercambiando sus historias de que como conocieron y enamoraron de sus respectivas parejas, y Matt y Natasha estaban conversando animadamente sobre no se qué serie que ambos veían. ¿Death Note? Vaya nombre, y vaya par de sádicos. Mmm… Demasiado animados hablaban esos dos. Confiaba en Matt y tal, pero suponía que era normal ponerse receloso si alguien se acercaba mucho a Matt o Near. Estaban juntos y sabía que Matt no lo olvidaría, pero al fin y al cabo seguían siendo SUYOS, juntos, pero suyos, y es normal querer proteger sus pertenencias ¿no? Dejando de pensar en eso se giró hacia L, quien comía felizmente una piruleta, ajeno al resto del mundo. L con novia… ¿Cómo podía ser? Siempre había pensado que L sería más de tener "noviO" que "noviA". De hecho, ya había tenido sus romances. Lo sabía gracias a Matt, le había enseñado a intervenir teléfonos y habían hecho prácticas con el del despacho de Roger. Algunas conversaciones que éste mantenía con Watari podían ser… interesantes. Había aquel japonés, Light Yagami, y… sí, aquel tío de América, como se llamaba… Lester o algo así. Y de repente, dice que salía con una chica. Una víctima de un caso. ¿Eso no iba en contra de la política de un detective? Espera… si las cosas habían ido así…

- ¡L!

- ¿Sí, Mello?

- ¡Eres un irresponsable!

- ¿Y eso por que?

- ¡Ellas saben quien eres!

- Normal, ¿no crees?

- Pero, pero… ¡te estas poniendo en peligro!

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- ¡Saben que eres L! ¿Y si lo que quieren es matarte o algo?

- Después de 7 meses, creo que ya lo hubieran hecho, Mello.

- A lo mejor lo planean en alguna fecha en especial o algo.

- Mello, no. No quieren matarme, Becka y yo nos queremos, y con Nat me llevo bien, así que deja de preocuparte.

- Pero ¿Y si se convierten en criminales importantes a tus espaldas y tus las tienes que atrapar, y para que no lo hagas te matan?

- Hay como un 0'1 de posibilidades de que eso ocurra.

- ¿Y si alguien sabe que tú eres L y las secuestra y piden tu cabeza a cambio?

- ¿Tú lo que quieres es que me muera, no?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Pero…

- Mello, no va a pasar nada, ambas saben que no deben revelar a nadie quien soy en realidad, de hecho vosotros también deberíais llamarme Ryuuzaki fuera del orfanato.

- ¿Ryuuzaki?

- Sí.

- Vaya nombre más raro…

- ¬¬' Pues a mí me gusta, es exótico.

- ¿Exótico?

- Eso dice Becka.

- Ya…

- Bueno, déjate de preocupar y ya. Nada malo pasará.

- Continuo pensando que es muy poco sensato, todavía no me fío de ellas.

- Ya lo harás en estos días. Además, ¿Desde cuando te preocupa a ti la sensatez?

- Bueno, pero yo soy yo, y soy humano, es normal preocuparme por las personas que quiero ¿no crees?

- OO Que sentimental por tu parte, Mello. Yo también te quiero.

- Eeh… no… no quería decir eso… ¬/¬

- Claro

Mello se giró hacia la ventana una vez más y no dejó de mirar afuera en todo el trayecto. Cuando llegaron se bajó del coche y se encontró delante de una casa impresionante, se notaba el aire antiguo pero parecía limpia y nueva. El interior era impresionante, era espaciosa y estaba bien iluminada (imaginaos la casa como queráis, me da palo describirla entera --).

- ¡Bienvenidos a la Casa del Lago!

- Beck, ¿habéis hecho reformas?

- Sí Eso me recuerda algo, L.

- ¿El que?

- Tenemos que estrenar nuestra habitación… ya sabes…

- ¿Mm? ¡Oh! Claro, claro… pero ahora… los chicos…

- Nat, enséñales sus habitaciones ¿Sí? – ignorando a L completamente xD

- De acuerdo… ir a "estrenar la habitación" par de pervertidos…

- Te Quieroo

Sin perder tiempo, Becka estiró a L y ambos se perdieron escaleras arriba. La peliazul les hizo una señal a los chicos para que la siguieran también escaleras arriba. La primera habitación estaba cerrada y les dijo que no sería bueno que entraran ahora así que supuso que sería la de la pareja. Justo al lado estaba la suya, al lado la de Mello y al lado una habitación doble destinada a Matt y Near (aunque todas tenías cama doble, pero éstas eran más grandes). Les enseño los baños, la habitación de relax (dónde a Matt le encantó descubrir una gran número de videojuegos), el comedor, la cocina… al final les dijo que se sintieran cómo en su casa y se fue a deshacer la maleta así que ellos siguieron su ejemplo.

En la habitación de Matt y Near ambos estaban ocupados poniendo sus cosas en los armarios. En un momento dado, Matt abrazó a Near por la espalda, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja y haciendo que éste se sonrojara completamente.

- ¡Matt! ¿Qué haces? O/O

- Es que he pensado algo, Near… Creo que deberíamos estrenar también nosotros nuestra habitación…

- ¿Eh-h? ¿Pero aquí? ¿Y si nos oyen?

- No haremos nada que ellos no sepan.

- De eso se trata, de que NO lo sepan.

- Vamos Near…

- No sé, Matt.

- ¿Entonces no quieres?

- No es que no quiera, sí que quiero, pero…

Matt le lamió el interior de la oreja y le empezó a acariciar por encima de la ropa, haciendo que Near soltara un suspiro de placer. Complacido, le dio la vuelta para empezar una guerra de lenguas que tanto le gustaban mientras iba dirigiéndolo hacia la cama donde lo empujó para que cayera y mirándolo de manera lujuriosa, se quitó la camiseta haciendo que Near se sonrojara aún más. Se puso encima de él y le empezó a desabrochar la camisa besándole el cuello, mientras Near ponía todo su empeño en quedarse callado. Una vez la camisa estuvo desabrochada empezó a dar pequeños besos y lamidas en aquella porcelánica piel, divirtiéndose dejando rojas marcas. Notó un movimiento rápido y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba él abajo con Near encima que le iba haciendo lo mismo hasta llegar a los pantalones donde empezó a desabrocharlos. Matt estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía como reaccionar. Nunca se hubiera imaginado a Near haciendo eso, y al mirarlo vio que tenía un brillo especial en la mirada que no había visto antes. Tuvo que reprimir un gemido cuando al volver a la Tierra, se dio cuenta de que Near ya le había despojado de toda la ropa y le había empezado a besar los testículos (odio esta palabra --) succionándolos de vez en cuando.

- ¿Neahh, qué ha-ces?

- Quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, haciéndote lo que tú me hiciste ayer.

- No tienes porque hacerlo.

- Tranquilo, lo hago porque quiero.

Matt iba a replicar pero no pudo, Near había empezado a subir por su miembro dejando húmedos besos a su paso, hasta que llegó a la punta y empezó a darle vueltas con la lengua notando cómo Matt se estremecía. Cuando se cansó, se la metió en la boca intentando cubrir todo lo que podía y usando las manos para el resto. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero al ver las reacciones de Matt, decidió seguir. Comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente por toda la superficie sincronizando el movimiento de la mano y la boca. Poco a poco la respiración de Matt se iba haciendo más agitada y menos controlada, así que decidió aumentar la velocidad y la presión hasta que con un gemido ronco, Matt acabó en la boca del peliblanco, que intentó tragárselo todo. No es que tuviera muy buen sabor, pero era de Matt así que no le importaba. Subió hasta su altura y se besaron, mientras Matt le empezaba a quitar la camisa, deslizándola suavemente por los hombros. Entonces, una voz sonó en el pasillo.

- ¡A cenaaaar!

- OO ¿Cómo que a cenar?

- Mierda… Near luego seguimos.

- Pero… ¿Y yo qué? TT Además, no puedo bajar así…

Matt se fijó en el pantalón que Near aún llevaba puesto y notó el prominente bulto que había en este. Realmente se notaba mucho, no podía dejarlo así. Primero, porque sería muy cruel por su parte y segundo porque no quería aguantar los comentarios de Mello. Lo atrajo hasta sentarlo encima suyo. Metió la mano en sus pantalones agarrándole el miembro y empezando a moverla rápidamente, no tenían tiempo que perder y quería que Near se aliviara. Éste primero abrió mucho los ojos, pero en seguida echó la cabeza hacia atrás tapándose la boca con una mano para acallar los gemidos mientras con la otra apretaba fuertemente el hombro de Matt. Afortunadamente, no se hizo esperar mucho y a los pocos minutos se dejó ir en su mano. Rápidamente se limpiaron y vistieron y se apresuraron a bajar al comedor donde ya estaban todos sentados, esperándolos. Mello los miró con reproche.

- ¡Por fin bajáis! Sentaos de una vez y espero que os guste la comida porque si no es la última vez que cocino para vosotros, siempre igual. Ò.Ó

- ¿La has hecho tú?

- Yo y Natasha. Subí para deciros que ayudarais pero escuché tu dulce voz y preferí bajarme. Curiosamente, no escuché la de Near.

- Bueno, es que me la estaba…

- ¡Matt! O/O

- Vale, vale, ya callo.

- Sí, no quiero escuchar el resto. Ya decía yo que esa boca no era tan dulce ni inocente como parecía…

- ¡Mello! /

- ¿Qué? No irás a negarlo ahora.

- Yo… -/-

- Mello, déjale en paz, hombre.

- Gracias Becka…

- Lo que Near haga con su boca es cosa suya, que se meta en ella lo que quiera.

- O/O

- ¡Jajajaja!

- ¡L, di algo! /

- Descansad esta noche chicos, mañana nos vamos de excursión.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde? – la atención de Mello se desvió hacia L para alivio del peliblanco. Esa noche Matt se quedaría sin sexo, por hacerle pasar esa vergüenza.

- Nos vamos al lago, esta casa no se llama así por nada.

- ¿Y eso está muy lejos?

- No lo sé. ¿Está muy lejos de aquí, Nat?

- No, está a un kilómetro de aquí más o menos. Iremos dando un paseo.

- ¿Eh? Pensaba que iríamos en coche…

- No es tanto L, ya verás como se te pasa rápido.

- Pero Nat…

- No. Necesitas caminar, eso o dejas de comer tantos dulces.

- ¡Nunca! ¡Los dulces antes que mi vida!

- Decidido entonces

- Pero Nat…

- L, no me hagas pucheros.

El resto de la cena pasó tranquila, L seguía insistiendo en no caminar, mientras Natasha le decía que era bueno para la salud, Matt y Becka hablando sobre las pantallas de algún videojuego, y Mello tomándole todo el rato el pelo a Near con la comida que éste se llevaba a la boca y los "trabajos bucales" que le proporcionaba a Matt. Cuando acabaron, recogieron la mesa entre todos y se fueron a dormir con la advertencia de que se levantarían temprano. Esa noche y tal como Near había prometido, Matt no tuvo sexo (pobrecillo, se quedó con las ganas xD).


	11. El Lago

11- El Lago

**11- El Lago**

El sol entraba por la ventana dándole en la cara. Mello miró el reloj digital que había en la mesilla de noche, marcaba las 8:03. Estaban a punto de levantarse e intentó aprovechar el poco rato que le quedaba, pero por la misma razón que se había despertado, no pudo volverse a dormir. Al parecer no era el único despierto en la casa, y una discusión podía oírse en el cuarto de al lado. Al parecer a Near le había molestado que Matt fuera a decir delante de todos que le acababa de hacer una mamada. En ese momento envidiaba a Matt, pero sabía que éste no lo había hecho con mala intención, simplemente que lo de pensar antes de hablar no era su punto fuerte. Podía ser muy inteligente y lo que tu quisieras, pero a veces pensaba que si no llevara la cabeza enganchada al cuerpo, la perdería. Se oyó un portazo y unos pasos bajando por la escalera. En la habitación alguien se puso a hacer mucho ruido y se oyó caer algo, así que supuso que sería Matt. Descartando lo de volverse a dormir, se levantó y vistió y bajó a la cocina encontrando que allí ya estaba Near haciendo tostadas para todos.

- Buenos días, boquita de fresa.

- Buenos días, Mello. Y NO me llames así ¬¬'

- ¿Mal despertar?

- ¿Eh?

- Me ha parecido que Matt y tú discutíais antes…

- Ah. No pasa nada.

- Oye, sé que Matt puede ser un cabeza loca, pero no lo hace a propósito, es sólo que su boca más rápida que su cerebro.

- Sí, pues debería vigilar las consecuencias de sus actos.

- Tal vez si se lo dices, consigue reprimir sus impulsos.

- Se lo he dicho Mello…

Su voz sonó un poco rara, y Mello se extrañó. Le dio la vuelta a Near haciendo que le mirara a la cara. Éste en seguida miró al suelo, pero Mello ya había visto las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos y le abrazó. Near le respondió en silencio, le gustaba abrazar a Mello, siempre estaba calido y dispuesto a consolarlo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Near?

- Le dije eso… Que debía vigilar más con lo que decía…

- ¿Y…?

- Y… él me dijo… que era un exagerado… que no tenía que ponerme así por una tontería, que L y Becka seguro que también lo hacen… yo le dije que no me importaba, que ellos eran adultos, y que podían hacer lo que quisieran y que de todas formas, no lo iban diciendo por ahí… y el me dijo… …

- ¿Qué te dijo, Near?

- Me dijo que me estaba comportando como una niña tonta… que si quería alguien así, el orfanato estaba lleno… que no era ninguna virgen inocente así que no tenía que comportarme como una… entonces le dije que tal vez debería buscarse a alguien mejor… como Natasha, ella tiene un carácter fuerte… y me dijo… me dijo que tal vez sí, que se lo pensaría, que seguro ella no se pondría así… entonces le dije que la fuera a buscar y salí… Mello…

Mello le abrazó más fuerte todavía. Era la segunda vez que veía a Near llorar, y aunque con la primera se había reído, esta vez las cosas eran diferentes, y Near ni siquiera se intentaba contener, así que era peor. Y las dos veces habían sido por Matt. Matt… parece que es cierto eso de "Quien te quiere te hará llorar" (o algo así xD).

- No te preocupes, Near. Sabes que no lo dijo en serio.

- ¿Pero y si lo hizo? Parecía muy convencido, Mello…

- Estoy convencido de que no. Matt te quiere, Near, seguro.

- ¿Seguro?

- 100 seguro, Near.

- Jajaja... ¿eso debería bastarme?

- ¡Por supuesto! Y hoy vamos a ir al lago ese, nos lo pasaremos bien ya verás. Sólo deja que las cosas se enfríen un poco.

- No lo creo…

- ¿Por qué no?

- No se nadar…

- ¿Qué?

- Que no se nadar.

- ¡Jajajaja!

- Mello, no te rías. Ò/Ó

- Vale, vale xD ¿Y si yo te enseño?

- ¿Lo harás?

- Claro.

- Entonces vale

Near ya sonreía, y de momento eso ya servía. Más tarde hablaría con Matt. Se dedicaron a acabar de preparar el desayuno, hicieron tostadas, cortaron fruta, y prepararon café y zumo recién exprimido. Cuando todos bajaran, a eso de las nueve, ya estaba todo preparado. Se sentaron como en la noche anterior, pero aunque Near Matt estaban uno al lado del otro no se dirigieron la palabra en todo el rato.

Tampoco durante el paseo hasta allí. L y Becka iban más adelante, Matt y Natasha iban detrás de ellos charlando sobre alguna afición que tenían en común, ésta comiéndose una barra de chocolate "MI chocolate, como se atreve ¬¬' " pensó Mello y él y Near iban detrás sin hablar. Cuando llegaron se quedaron todos boquiabiertos, había un enorme lago con un bosquecito al lado y unas rocas no muy altas desde donde se podía tirar uno fácilmente.

Near y Mello empezaron con sus clases de natación y los otros cuatro se pusieron a jugar con una pelota que Becka había traído. Near era muy buen aprendiz y enseguida aprendió lo básico. Para entonces, la pareja ya se había salido del agua y Matt y Natasha seguían jugando a pelota dentro del agua, inundando el lago con sus risas. Matt realmente parecía divertirse y apenas había mirado un par de veces hacia donde estaban ellos, como Near le había hecho notar con una mirada triste en la cara. ¿En que estaría pensando Matt? Ahora lo más importante era hacer que Near no pensara en ello, así que le retó a hacer una carrera hasta las rocas. Intentó no ir muy deprisa, aunque tampoco muy lento, pues Near ya lo dominaba y si se despistaba le ganaría. Y en eso NO pensaba quedar segundo. Cuando llegaron, descubrieron que había una especie de cueva descubierta así que fueron hasta allí a descansar un poco. Una vez fuera del agua Mello se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado, pues al no tener bañador se habían tirado al agua en ropa interior, y aunque la suya era negra, la de Near era blanca, y mojada, dejaba muy poco espacio a la imaginación.

Realmente no sabía como Matt podía ser tan descuidado. Near estaba sentado en el suelo, con una pierna doblada y la otra estirada delante suyo, con las manos estiradas detrás de su espalda y apoyándose en éstas. Estuvo contemplándolo un rato hasta que su voz lo sacó del trance.

- ¿Mello?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, perdona. Estaba en mi mundo.

- Claro.

Mello no pudo evitar enrojecer al darse cuenta de cómo lo había estado mirando. Se había prometido dejar de mirar de esa manera a Near (o Matt) pero es que en ese momento, y con la luz del sol bañándole el cuerpo parecía casi… irreal. Se sentó a su lado y se estiraron. Near le cogió la mano y Mello se la estrechó. Sabía que todavía estaba pensando en Matt y que necesitaba consuelo. Se sentía inútil, eran amigos pero aún no lo conocía, y de todas formas nunca había consolado a nadie, así que no sabía que hacer para animar a Near.

- ¡Oye, Near!

- Dime.

- ¿Qué tal si cazamos peces?

- Se dice PESCAR, Mello.

- Lo que sea ¬¬. Así los podemos hacer esta noche para cenar ¿Qué te parece?

- No sé, Mello… ¿Aquí? Como mucho habrá pececitos…

- ¡Da igual! La cuestión es buscar peces.

- No creo que sea buena idea.

- Ah… Ya sé lo que pasa… el señorito "Numero Uno" tiene miedo de ser ganado…

- ¿Qué dices, por ti?

- Aja…

Near ni siquiera contestó, se levantó y sin pensárselo dos veces se tiró al agua. Mello se quedo un poco sorprendido, al parecer, realmente tenía su orgullo, pero se levantó de seguida y con un "¡Que vooooy!" se tiró al agua después de Near. Estuvieron un buen rato buceando. Realmente encontraron algunos peces grandes, pero eran más veloces y más ágiles que ellos dentro del agua. Mello se salió de repente del agua gritando, y Near se hubiera asustado de no ser que Mello no se hubiera puesto a bailar. Lo miró extrañado mientras Mello parecía que hacia "La danza de la lluvia" de los indios o algo así, moviéndose como un poseso y gritando.

- Mello ¿Qué se supone que haces?

- ¡El pez, el pez!

- ¿Qué pez?

- ¡Se me ha metido en los calzoncillos!

- ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!

Al final, Mello se tiró al agua y se quitó los calzoncillos para que el pez pudiera salir, Near todavía intentando no ahogarse entre risas. Mello avergonzado fue hasta él y le hundió la cabeza. Cuando Near dejó de patalear se asustó y le sacó corriendo del agua, Near estaba inconsciente. Le llamaba y le daba bofetadas, pero no respondía. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Ir a buscar ayuda? No, tenía que actuar rápido. Se puso de rodillas al lado de Near y le levantó un poco la cabeza colocándola sobre una roca. Habían hecho un curso de primeros auxilios pero ese día se había enfadado con Near y no había prestado mucha atención. Aún así intentó recordar todo lo que pudo. Con las manos buscó un hueco entre sus costillas para poder presionar los pulmones sin dañarlos y apretó tres veces. Entonces le cogió la nariz con una mano y cuando se estaba agachando para abrirle la boca un chorro de agua le fue a parar a la cara. Confuso miró a Near que se retorcía por el suelo, riéndose otra vez. Una idea cruzó su mente.

- ¿Has fingido…? ¡Has fingido!

- Jajajajajaja

- ¡Pero cómo te atreves!

- ¡Oye, eres tú el que quería besarme!

- ¡Intentaba salvarte la vida, imbécil! Ò/Ó

- Sabía que no me dejarías morir…

- Idiota.

Mello se sentó al lado de Near que ya había parado de reír aunque conservaba la sonrisa en su rostro, y éste apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Mello. Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que una vocecita interrumpió el silencio.

- Mello…

- ¿Mmh?

- Gracias.

- ¿Por?

- Por todo. Sé que lo de los peces sólo ha sido una excusa, y ahora pensando que moría has intentado salvarme…

- No ha sido nada… seguramente tú hubieras hecho lo mismo. ¿Para eso están los amigos, no?

- Sí. Pero gracias de todas formas.

- De nada.

Near levantó la cabeza de su hombro y se giró para poder mirarlo a la cara.

- ¿Sabes? No te imaginas cuanto tiempo he deseado oírte decir eso.

- ¿El que?

- Lo de que… somos amigos y tal.

- Lo sé. Perdona por odiarte todo este tiempo, no tuviste la culpa de nada. Aunque a veces eras un poco creído…

- Gracias ¬¬' Pero da igual, todo eso da igual ya.

- Sí.

Near se lo quedó mirando. Ojos azul brillante, el pelo empapado que se le quedaba pegado a la piel, el sol que le bañaba todo el cuerpo, y aún recubierto de gotas de agua. Casi parecía un animal salvaje y fabuloso, uno raro y exótico, uno que le gustaría dominar… siguiendo uno de los pocos impulsos que cruzaban nunca por su mente, lo besó. Mello correspondió al beso, pero sin hacer demasiada presión, y no pasó mucho hasta que los dos, más por puro instinto que por otra cosa, abrieron la boca entrelazando sus lenguas. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente se separaron un poco para mirarse a los ojos, los dos con un toque de carmín en las mejillas y un brillo en los labios que nada tenía que ver con el agua.

- Near, esto… esto no esta bien…

- Lo sé.

Mello empezó a besarle el cuello suavemente, con cuidado de no dejarle ninguna marca, Near le puso una mano en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, enredando sus dedos con aquellas hebras doradas, soltando pequeños suspiros. Su mente estaba en blanco, no podía pensar, no QUERÍA pensar. Cuando Mello había ya bajado hasta el pecho oyeron un grito desde el otro lado del lago, que era tapado por las rocas.

- ¡Near, Mello! ¡A comer!

Se miraron un momento asustados. Luego recordaron que las rocas les tapaban y suspiraron aliviados. Mello le levantó y tendió la mano a Near para ayudarle a levantarse, pero éste no la cogió.

- Yo no puedo ir…

- ¿Por qué no? Vamos, nos esperan.

- Es que de verdad no puedo, ahora.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Digamos… que soy de rápido calentamiento…

- ¿A que te refieres?

Near apartó un poco la pierna con que se había tapado para mostrarle al rubio su pequeño (o mejor dicho, GRAN) problema. Por un momento Mello enrojeció todavía más, pensando que realmente, Near tendría que vestir otro color que no fuera el blanco y más si pensaba mojarse la ropa. Después se auto-dominó pensando en Matt y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mirarle a la cara, se volvió a dirigir a Near (¡Tonto! ¬¬' Yo caería en ESA tentación mil veces, y más cuando me la ponen en bandeja de plata, lo siento por Matt ¬¬').

- Mira, te diré lo que haremos. Yo me adelantaré y diré que ahora vienes. Tú… bueno, ya sabes que hacer, date prisa.

- OK…

Sin mirar atrás, pues no sabía lo que podía llegar a hacer, se tiró al agua y empezó a nadar rápidamente. Near se quedó mirando como Mello se iba. Estaba mal, lo que había hecho estaba mal. Pero se alegró de que no hubieran llegado más lejos, no estaba seguro de si Mello había perdido la virginidad pero supo que eso no sería un impedimento para el rubio, y se hubiera arrepentido toda su vida. Quería a Matt, y la discusión de esa mañana de seguro que pasaría en seguida, ya le parecía terrible haber tenido aquel momento de debilidad. Y allí, en una roca perdida en medio de la nada, acabando de traicionar momentáneamente a la persona que amaba, con el mejor amigo de ambos, teniendo que darse prisa porque todo el mundo lo esperaba, intentando no pensar en nada, como pocas veces había ocurrido en su vida, allí en aquella roca y por primera vez en su vida, Near se masturbó.


	12. Reconciliación

12- Reconciliación

**12- Reconciliación **

Matt vio como Mello se acercaba desde la orilla, para su sorpresa, iba solo.

- ¿Y Near?

- Ahora viene.

- ¿No estaba contigo?

- Sí, pero ha tenido un problemilla y me dijo que fuera tirando.

- ¿Qué problema?

- Nada importante, ahora viene.

- Mmh.

¿Un problema? ¿De qué se podía tratar? ¿Sería algo malo? Se lo preguntaría directamente pero desde la discusión de esa mañana las cosas estaban un poco tensas. Poco rato después de que Near y Mello se fueran a Dios sabe dónde, Matt y Natasha salieron del agua. Según ella estaba como deprimido y decía que si necesitaba hablarlo, ellos lo ayudarían. L le dijo que Near era lo suficientemente listo y maduro, y que debía dejar que se calmase. Becka y Natasha le dijeron que controlara más lo que decía, pues Near era, por así decirlo, "nuevo" en ese asunto y que era normal que todavía se avergonzara de éstas cosas, y que lo mejor sería que lo hablaran los dos con calma. Matt reconocía que se había equivocado, realmente no había pensado en que apenas un par de días atrás, Near ni siquiera sabía lo que era un orgasmo, ni una… ni nada, vamos. Llevaba rato queriendo verlo, quería arreglar las cosas, abrazarlo, besarlo de nuevo. Pero éste parecía que se había esfumado, y de formas, no sabía si Near seguía enfadado. Poco después vieron como alguien venía nadando y Near salía del agua chorreando. No se extrañó que lo primero que hiciera fuera ponerse los pantalones, cuando volvieran a la ciudad le compraría un bañador nuevo o una bonita ropa interior NEGRA al menos. Lo que sí le extrañó fue la mirada que intercambiaron Mello y Near y la sonrisa que éste le había dedicado al rubio. No era como esas que hacía cuando estaba feliz o algo le hacía reír, más madura, de complicidad, de esas que sabes que algo detrás. ¿Qué secreto esconderían esos dos? Se quedó mirando a Near y cuando éste le devolvió la mirada durante un momento, se sorprendió.

Si no fuera porque le conocía, diría que había culpa en aquellos ojos que le miraban como pidiéndole perdón por algo.

Tal vez Near también se sentía culpable por la discusión después de todo. Tenía que arreglarlo YA como fuera.

La tarde pasó tranquila, jugando a cartas, contando experiencias, algunas divertidas, otras tristes, otras vergonzosas. Cuando el sol se ponía volvieron igual que vinieron.

En la casa había tres baños, uno en la planta de abajo y dos arriba. Las chicas y L se bañarían primero para luego cuando se ducharan los chicos, aprovecharían el tiempo para hacer la cena. Bueno, ELLAS prepararían la cena mientras L miraba o les traía cosas (este hombre, inútil en la cocina ¬¬').

Cuando acabaron, Mello se dio prisa en coger el mejor baño, el de abajo. Near se quedó el del extremo derecho del pasillo y Matt el que quedaba justo en el lado opuesto.

En su baño, Near se desvistió con parsimonia y se metió en la ducha. ¿Por qué había besado a Mello? Se reprendió a sí mismo, Matt no le haría algo así. Pero no le había prestado atención en todo el día. Se lo había pasado con Natasha… apenas le había mirado… había sido una discusión tonta, ¿sólo por eso le habría hecho caso? ¿Se habría ido con Natasha como él mismo le había sugerido y se había olvidado de él? ¿Tan rápido? ¿Con todo lo que habían pasado? Ojalá hubiera mantenido la boca callada…

Matt estaba en su respectivo baño, desnudándose. Se dijo que habría de arreglar las cosas antes de ir a dormir o Near le diría que fuese a dormir al sofá. ¿Y en que otro momento podrían estar solos si no era ese? Una vez la ropa estuvo fuera, se fue hasta la puerta del otro bañó sin hacer ruido y escuchó como empezaba a caer el agua. Entró y cerró la puerta con cuidado tras él. Se quitó la toalla que llevaba en la cintura (no os habías pensado que iba desnudo por la casa, verdad? D aiis, ojalá fuera desnudo por MI casa -.-) y se metió en la ducha detrás de Near. Éste estaba de cara a la pared y debajo del agua así que no lo habría visto ni oído. Se lo quedó observando durante unos segundos, en ese momento podría acabarse el mundo si quería, esa imagen la guardaría para siempre. Era una pena que Near se empeñara en esconderse a sí mismo en esa ropa tan ancha, aunque su cuerpo todavía tenía un aspecto aniñado, sin duda era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Le encantaba la forma de la espalda, la manera en que es estrechaba un poco la cintura para volverse a ensanchar en la cadera. Y entonces, ahí… Sí, tal como se había imaginado, tenía un culo precioso. Le pasó las manos por la espalda, cogiéndole la cintura, susurrándole un "lo siento" lo suficientemente alto para que Near lo pudiera oír a pesar del agua. Near se giró sorprendido y se lo quedó mirando con ojos llorosos.

- Matt… ¿Qué haces aquí? O/O Vete por favor…

- No. No te pienso dejar ahora que vuelves a estar entre mis brazos.

- Matt, yo…

- No digas nada. Lo siento Near, no pensé que podía ser diferente para ti, y lo que dije esta mañana, no lo decía en serio, no preferiría a nadie antes que a ti. Me gustas y me encantas tal y cómo eres. Te quiero, Near.

- Yo también, te quiero, Matt. También lo siento, yo… te amo.

Matt sin poder aguantar lo que lleva queriendo hacer todo el día lo besó, Near correspondiéndole y dejándose inundar por él, sin perder contacto, apretándolo contra él más de lo humanamente posible, si sólo aquella piel no estorbara… se sentía tan bien a su lado… como si no existiera nada ni nadie más, ni el tiempo, ni el mundo…

Matt se sentó en el suelo de la ducha acomodando a Near sobre él, todavía besándolo, no quería dejar de hacerlo nunca, no quería perder nunca ese contacto, ese roce que le aprisionaba, ardía y le anestesiaba, haciendo que perdiera el sentido del mundo. En el momento en que sintió las manos de Near sobre su pecho, acariciándolo, su mente se cubrió de blanco y dejó de pensar. Cambió las posiciones, y atrapó a Near entre la pared y él mismo, recorriendo con las manos aquel perfecto cuerpo mojado y besando todo lo que tenía a su alcance mientras Near se dejaba llevar y gemía extasiado.

Matt fue bajando los besos por todo su cuerpo, Near estaba aprisionado en sus brazos, no podía escapar, pero le gustaba esa sensación, no es que fuera masoquista, pero le gustaba que Matt le abrazase, le recorriera el cuerpo con las manos, dejarse dominar y poseer por él, que le hiciera todo lo que estaba haciéndole en ese momento, enviando pequeñas descargas por toda su espalda, en esos momentos, y siempre que Matt le abrazaba, creía que lo que sentía era simple y pura felicidad.

Tuvo que interrumpir sus pensamientos cuando Matt ya había bajado lo suficiente, y se había metido su miembro entero en la boca. Se sorprendió del sonido que salió de su propia garganta, era profundo y grave, casi gutural. A medida que Matt subía y bajaba su respiración se hacía entrecortada, gimiendo cada vez más alto. Justo antes de acabar, Matt se apartó de él ganándose una mirada de '¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE PARAR AHORA CABRÓN DESALMADO? ¬¬' por parte del peliblanco, cosa que éste nunca diría en voz alta porque era un buen niño y no decía palabras feas.

Ignorando esa mirada, Matt se levantó y le ofreció una mano al albino para ayudarlo a levantarse, una vez de pie, volvió a besarlo juntando sus caderas de una manera que a Near le pareció exquisita, haciendo que se le pasara un poco el enfado al notar el miembro erecto (en serio, odio esta palabra -.-) de Matt rozándose contra el suyo propio. Matt lo puso de espaldas a él haciendo que se apoyara en la pared quedando bajo el chorro de agua. Bajándole las manos por la espalda metió con precaución un dedo dentro de Near haciendo que este hiciera una mueca mientras seguía masajeando una nalga con la otra mano. Metió un segundo y un tercer dedo dentro moviéndolos de forma circular y abriéndolos en su interior profundizando un poco más su dolor. Cuando Near empezó a gemir decidió que había llegado el momento y los intercambió por su propio miembro introduciéndolo de manera lenta, tortuosa y placentera dentro de Near.

Sujetándole las caderas se apoyó en su espalda dándole tiempo para acabar de ajustarse y disfrutando como el agua caliente los envolvía. Cuando recibió la señal de Near, empezó a entrar y salir lentamente, enviando ondas de placer a ambos. Poco a poco fue subiendo la velocidad mientras sus gemidos se iban haciendo menos controlados y más frecuentes. Matt lo penetraba de forma profunda y placentera y no tardó en encontrar aquél sitio secreto dentro de Near haciendo que éste, literalmente, gritara su nombre. Near tenía sus brazos apoyados desde los codos hasta las palmas de las manos uno a cada lado de su cabeza mientras Matt le cogía por detrás besando y mordiendo levemente su cuello. Cuando la presión empezó a hacerse insoportable el albino llevó su mano derecha hasta su miembro empezando a masajearlo al ritmo de las embestidas de Matt. Con un gemido ronco, ambos se corrieron, Near sobre la pared y Matt dentro de éste.

Matt salió con cuidado de dentro de Near y se sentó en el suelo para recuperar la respiración. Near limpió la pared, apagó el agua y se sentó encima de Matt, ambos abrazándose mutuamente. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que empezaron a coger frío y decidieron salir.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, Mello se encontraba bajo el chorro de agua caliente, dejando que la sensación de calor le calara los músculos (seep, estaba musculoso el tío. Y sii, vaale, también tenía un culo bonito y sexy). Lo de Near había sido un error, eso estaba claro, y ambos lo sabían. Se había dejado llevar por el momento y viejos sentimientos. Nunca, NUNCA, volvería a pasar. Sabía que Near quería a Matt, y Matt a Near, y él mismo nunca le haría algo así a Matt. No sabía hasta donde habría llegado si no les hubieran interrumpido. Sí, era virgen "Incluso en eso me tiene que superar Near, no puedo creerlo, siempre pensé que yo perdería mi preciada virginidad antes que él TT" pero eso no lo hubiera detenido, eso seguro. Lo mejor sería dejar de pensar en eso. Además, había una cosa que desde la tarde anterior lo había estado turbando…

-- Flashback --

Una vez deshecha la maleta, Mello fue hasta la cocina a ver si había algo de chocolate. Cuando entró vio a la peliazul sacando cosas de la nevera. No pensaba decirle nada pero al parecer le oyó y se giró para mirarlo, así que se vio obligado.

- Hola.

- Hola.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Cómo Becka y L tardarán un poco y se está haciendo tarde, he decidido preparar yo misma la cena.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- Si quieres…

No hablaron mucho durante el rato que estuvieron cocinando. Mello se giraba de vez en cuando y se quedaba viendo a la peliazul. La primera impresión había sido mala, sin duda, pero ahora que la miraba bien…

Natasha era realmente simpática (sólo que no con él), tenía el pelo ligeramente ondulado, largo hasta la cintura. El rostro redondo, un poco aniñado, los ojos grandes, brillantes. Aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, tenía que reconocer que en verdad era bonita, se podría pasar el día viéndola moverse. Era esbelta y lo hacía todo con gracia. Esa era una cualidad que desde el principio había notado en ambas hermanas. Aunque eran sencillas, parecían hacerlo todo con un cierto aire de elegancia. Según le había contado L, sus padres murieron un par de años atrás y les habían dejado una generosa herencia, y la empresa que dirigían. Al parecer su padre era el presidente de las industrias Coca·Cola así que, obviamente, eran ricos. Sólo faltaba que Becka cumpliera la mayoría de edad para que se hiciera cargo legalmente de la empresa. Así que viniendo de buena familia, no le extrañaba. Aún así eran movimientos hipnotizantes, sólo observar como cogía el cucharón era todo un espectáculo.

- Mello.

- Mmh… ¡Ah! ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Llevas cerca de cinco minutos observándome.

- Ahh… Nada, estaba pensando.

- ¿En…?

- En… que… voy a buscar a Matt y Near para ver si nos pueden ayudar. ¡Hasta ahora!

Sin esperar respuesta salió de la cocina y subió los escalones de dos en dos. Últimamente se estaba volviendo un descuidado. Cuando se acercó a la puerta de la pareja escuchó un ruido extraño así que se detuvo un momento para escuchar.

_- ¡Mmmm! ¡Ahhh! ¡Neaar…!_

"…Mierda." Volvió a la cocina a paso lento, cuando llegó Natasha ya apagaba los fuegos.

- ¿Bajaran?

- No creo…

- ¿Y eso? ¿Todavía no han deshecho la maleta?

- No lo sé… digamos que están "estrenando la habitación".

- Aaahm. Genial…

Se quedaron un momento mirándose a los ojos unos momentos, no es que a Mello la idea del sexo le pusiera nervioso, al contrario, pero era diferente si estaba SOLO con ella, y TODOS los demás haciendo de conejos por la casa. Decidieron empezar la poner la mesa, así que sacó los cubiertos del cajón mientras Natasha salía al pasillo llamando a los demás.

- ¡A cenaaaar!

-- Fin del Flashback --

Una vez lavado y relajado, Mello cerró el agua y salió se vistió con la ropa limpia que tría y salió al comedor. Oyó una discusión en el pasillo de arriba y se fue a investigar. Enfrente de la puerta del baño estaban las dos hermanas peleándose. En realidad parecía como si Natasha estuviera reprendiendo a Becka por algo. Cosa curiosa, teniendo en cuenta quien era la mayor y quien la menor. Cuando se acercó pudo ver que Becka tenía una cámara de video en las manos.

- ¡Naaaaat! ¡Por favor!

- ¡No! ¿Quieres comportarte?

- Pero Nat…

- Becka, no.

- ¡Pliiiiiis! ¡Por faaavooor!

- ¡NO! ¡Suelta la cámara! Dámela, Becka. Trae acá.

- ¡Noo! OO

Becka se aferró a la cámara negándose a dejarla ir. En ese momento Near y Matt salieron del baño, totalmente vestidos y mirando la escena extrañados. Becka se echó al suelo mientras Natasha suspiraba aliviada.

- ¡Nooo! ¿Por quééé? TT

- Bueno, por fin salieron…

- Nat, te odio .

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

L se había acercado por detrás y se había unido los chicas. Al verlo Becka se levantó y le abrazó hundiendo la cara en su pecho.

- ¡L! Nat me acaba de robar la felicidad… TT – Nat puso los ojos en blanco y le quitó, por fin, la videocámara.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Matt y Near se estaban duchando… juntos… y… ¡Ohh, L, Yaoi gratis y en vivo!

- ¿Querías grabarlos?

- ¡Sííí! Pero Nat no me dejó, es muy cruel.

- Beck, por favor. Esa manía tuya con el Yaoi no puede ser buena.

- Que sí TT Anda, L, anímame U.U

- ¿Cómo?

- Ya sabes cómo…

- Ais. Nat volvemos en un rato.

- ¡Yeah! ¡Ir cenando sin nosotros, pero guardadnos algo!

L cogió a Becka de la mano y la llevó pasillo abajo donde estaba la habitación. Natasha fue la primera en ir escaleras abajo murmurando algo como 'ninfómana retorcida' y lo que fuera que fuese eso del Yaoi.

Sólo Matt parecía saber que era el Yaoi, y en verdad se lo había oído comentar alguna vez, aunque se perdió entre tantos nombres y apenas le había escuchado. ¿Seme? ¿Uke? ¿Qué era eso? Algo de relaciones entre chicos, creía recordar. Aunque no supiera que era, Near estaba igualmente rojo, pues se había imaginado por donde iban los tiros y se estaba replanteando seriamente lo de no hacer nada más en aquella casa.

Bajaron y se unieron a Natasha que ya se había sentado y los esperaba. Ella les dijo que se alegraba por que lo hubieron arreglado, y la cena pasó tranquila y animada. Natasha y Matt eran los que más hablaban, Near y Mello comían discretamente mirándose de vez en cuando, o riendo por algún comentario de los otros dos. Con Near no fue con el único que intercambió miradas esa noche, oh no. En algún momento, y casi involuntariamente, su mirada se cruzó con la de Nat un par de veces. Espera, ¿Ya la llamaba Nat? Eso no podía traer nada bueno.

Entonces pasaron dos cosas que le hicieron ver que eso podía acabar o muy bien, o muy mal. Una, no pudo evitar enrojecer al cruzar la mirada con ella, pero lo que más le marcó fue que ella también había enrojecido al mirarle. Y dos, la peor. Matt lo notó, por supuesto. Se calló en medio de lo que estaba diciendo y se quedó mirando a Mello con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Sin embargó, no hizo ningún comentario, cosa que le asustó de verdad. Le conocía, si se callaba en una situación así, es que algo tramaba. Justo cuando acababan, bajaron L y Becka y les dijeron que se fueran a dormir, que ya se encargarían ellos de recogerlo todo. Cuando empezaban a subir las escaleras, oyeron como Becka les llamaba y se giraron a mirarla.

- ¡Una cosa más! Descansad también esta noche, mañana también saldremos.

Con eso volvieron a tomar la marcha hacia arriba, para ir por fin a dormir, casi todos cayendo dormidos casi al instante, por lo agotador de aquel día. A Mello le costó un poco más. Sentía la presencia de la peliazul en la habitación de al lado y no podía entender por que no se la podía sacar de la cabeza. O tal vez sí. Pero no quería aceptarlo. De todas formas, aquella sonrisa de Matt durante la cena, no auguraba absolutamente nada bueno. O sí. O tal vez no. Girando entre esos pensamientos, finalmente se quedó dormido.


	13. Pérdida

13- Pérdida

**13- Pérdida**

- Mello… Mello.

Mello despertó con una mano zarandeándole. Abrió los ojos, dormido, y vio que se trataba de Natasha.

- Mmm… ¿Qué?

- Vamos, hora de despertarse dormilón.

Nat salió por la puerta y Mello se sentó en la cama aún aturdido. Cuando se vistió y bajó vio que todo el mundo estaba ya esperándolo, así que se apresuraron y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el coche, todavía sin acabarse de despertar del todo aún.

- Y… ¿adónde vamos?

Fue Near, con cara de felicidad, el que contestó.

- ¡Vamos al parque de atracciones!

- Sí que estás contento…

- Sí, siempre quise ir a uno

Esta vez fue Matt el que le miró sorprendido.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí

- ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

- No se me ocurrió.

- Pues podía haberte llevado yo.

- Bueno el caso es que hoy vamos y nos lo pasaremos bien

- Sí, disfruta del día, te lo mereces.

-

Y en verdad Near no se vio decepcionado. Comieron helado, se subieron a todas las atracciones que pudieron, y dieron mil y una mil vueltas por allí. A Mello le hacía gracia ver al peliblanco tan contento, nunca le había visto así. Ya por la tarde estaban tomando un té helado en la una pequeña cafería de allá. Estuvieron hablando animadamente un rato hasta que Near dijo que tenía que ir al baño. Nat dijo que le gustaría subir a la noria (o rueda de la fortuna o como sea, esa cosa redonda donde hay cabinas que giran xD).

- ¡Buena idea! ¿Subimos nosotros también, L?

- Claro.

- Por que no vais tirando vosotros cuatro, yo me quedaré a esperar a Near.

- Claro Matt, ¿un rato a solas?

- Me lees los pensamientos, Nat.

- Vale, pero no hagáis guarradas aquí en medio, por favor.

- Claro Mello, lo mismo te digo D

- ¬¬'

Mello, Nat, L y Becka se fueran hacia la noria, Mello todavía mirando feo a Matt, ese había sido uno de los muchos comentarios e indirectas que había hecho ese día, muchas veces mirando a Natasha cuando ésta no miraba. Matt se quedó esperando pensando que tal vez ya estaba tardando demasiado.

Near entró en la cafetería donde le dieron la llave del baño, que estaba en la parte de atrás del edificio. Cuando salió vio a un señor que vendía pequeños robots, así que como tenía unas cuantas libras que le había dado L, pensó en comprarse uno bonito, tal vez uno para Matt. Devolvió la llave y volvió para inspeccionar a los robots. Estaban muy bien hechos y parecían pintados a mano.

- ¿Te gustan, pequeño?

Near levantó la vista para mirar al señor que los vendía. Parecía haber pasado los veinte, pero no mucho, más o menos de la edad de L. Tenía el pelo negro azulado, y unos bonitos ojos azul oscuro. Llevaba un delantal manchado con la misma pintura de los robots, y una sonrisa amable en la cara.

- Sí, están muy bien hechos

- ¿Te gustaría comprar alguno?

- ¡Sí! ¿Cuánto cuestan?

- 50 libras pequeño.

- OO Oh…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Sólo llevo 30… Bueno, gracias de todas formas…

Near se empezó a alejar entristecido, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Se giró y vio al vendedor de los robots.

- Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?

- Near.

- Encantado, yo me llamo Edward. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato?

- ¿Un trato?

- Sí. Me das las 30 libras y me haces un favor, y yo te doy el robot que más te guste.

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué favor?

- Verás, me gustaría que me hicieras un recado, pero no me gustaría que quien haya venido contigo se preocupara.

- ¿Un recado?

- Sí, tengo que llevar una cosa a un amigo que está vendiendo al otro lado del parque. Tendría que ir yo, pero no puedo dejar esto solo, así que si vas tú, me harías un gran favor.

- ¡Claro!

- ¿Has venido solo?

- No he venido con unos amigos.

- Bien, pues apresúrate, no se vayan a preocupar.

- Sí

Edgard le condujo hasta una furgoneta y se subió en la parte de atrás. Estuvo buscando unos momentos y salió.

- Near ¿Verdad?

- Sí.

- ¿Puedes cogerlo tú? Está atascado y tengo la mano demasiado grande.

- Claro, dime donde.

- ¿Ves allá? Se ha metido debajo del sillón.

- Voy.

Near se metió en la furgoneta y se agachó para buscar el dichoso objeto. Justo cuando pensaba que se debía haber equivocado, oyó como se cerraban las puertas de la furgoneta tras él y ponían la llave, encerrándolo con seguro. Edgard se subió a la parte del conductor y se giró un momento hacia Near.

- Mira pequeño, yo te recomendaría que no hicieras nada mal, porque te puede costar caro, y no me refiero a dinero.

Near se lo quedó mirando con miedo, él se giro hacia el volante y puso la furgoneta en marcha. Near no estaba seguro de que le podría pasar así que se quedó sentado y quieto deseando con todas sus fuerzas que alguien se diera cuenta de su desaparición.

Matt se estaba comenzando a impacientar. ¿Cuánto podría tardar Near? Al final, harto de esperar se levantó y entró en la cafetería preguntando sí había entrado un niño albino buscando el baño. Dentro le dijeron que sí, pero que hacía rato que había devuelto la llave y se había ido. Contrariado, Matt se dirigió a la noria, a lo mejor Near no lo había visto y los había ido a buscar. Cuando llegó, se fijó que en delante de la atracción estaban las dos parejas, ambas cogidas de la mano. Vaya, vaya, al parecer su plan había funcionado y algo había pasado por fin ente Mello y Natasha. Supuso que lo estarían explicando porque Mello y Natasha estaban hablando mientras Becka saltaba de alegría y abrazaba a su hermana mientras L miraba a Mello sonriendo divertido. Los saludó con la manó y llegó corriendo hasta ellos.

- ¡Vaya Mello! Por fin te has lanzado veo D

- Cállate ¬/¬

- Me alegro por vosotros, Nat ten cuidado con éste, ¿eh?

- Claro, descuida ¿Dónde está Near?

- ¿Eh? Pensaba que estaría con vosotros.

- ¿No lo esperabas tú?

- Sí, pero no lo he visto y al preguntar me han dicho que ya hacía rato que se había ido.

Todos se callaron un momento, a Matt le empezó a invadir el miedo hasta que L dijo que seguramente se habría perdido y estaría buscándoles o habría vuelto allí al no encontrarles y los estaría esperando. Matt se obligó a calmarse y se culpó por preocuparse tan rápidamente, sólo por no tenerle al lado durante unos momentos, no significaba que al peliblanco le tenía que haber pasado algo terrible. Se dividieron en dos grupos, Matt y Mello buscarían por el parque y las hermanas y L irían a información por si había algún niño perdido. Matt y Mello recorrieron todo el parque y al no encontrarlo se decidieron por volver a la cafetería por si había decidido volver y esperarlos allá. Al no encontrarlo, empezaron a buscar por los alrededores del edificio donde encontraron un puesto con pequeños robots, pero no parecía haber nadie vigilándolo. Y allí en el suelo… Matt se acercó, tomando el objeto del suelo.

- ¡Mello!

- ¿Lo has encontrado?

- No… pero he encontrado esto…

- ¡El móvil de Near! (móvil o celular, o lo que sea xD).

- Volvamos con los demás.

- Sí.

Estuvieron caminando en silencio durante parte del proyecto, Mello en sí estaba realmente preocupado, pero Matt de sólo verlo…

- No te preocupes, Matt, se le habrá caído.

- Mello… ¿Crees que le ha pasado algo malo?

- Ya verás como no.

- Mello… si lo perdiera, yo… no sé que haría…

- ¿Y quien dice que lo vayas a perder?

- Nadie, pero…

- Matt, estas dramatizando las cosas, ya verás como aparece.

- Eso espero…

- Claro que sí. A lo mejor ya está con los demás, apresurémonos.

- Mello… no se que haría sin Near…

Mello lo miró, realmente parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios, y tenía los ojos llorosos. Le pasó un brazo por el hombro, intentando calmarlo, cosa que no estaba haciendo mucho efecto.

Near notó como el coche se detenía. Miró por la ventanilla y vio que se encontraban en alguna carretera rural, al lado de una casa que parecía abandonada. Tembló de un poco, de frío y de miedo, ¿Qué le haría aquél hombre? Durante el trayecto había intentado llamar a L, pero se había dado cuenta de que había perdido su teléfono. La puerta trasera de la furgoneta se abrió y el hombre le hizo una indicación con la cabeza para que bajara. Le apretó del hombro haciéndole daño, ni siquiera intentó resistirse, y le llevó dentro de la casa hasta una habitación que cerró con llave desde dentro y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Near estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo, sin atreverse a moverse o a hablar. El hombre se puso delante de él y se arrodillo para quedar a su altura.

- Bien, pequeño Near, por si no te habías dado cuenta, acabas de ser secuestrado.

- …

- Dime el número de teléfono de tus padres.

- No tengo padres…

El moreno no dudó en darle una bofetada, Near se encogía aún mas, intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y que ya se formaban en sus ojos.

- ¡No te rías de mí, mocoso!

- Es cierto, no tengo padres, vivo en un orfanato…

- Mm… así que huérfano ¿eh? Eso es una mala noticia…

- …

- Espero por tu propio bien que ese orfanato esté en un perfecto estado económico…

Matt y Mello por fin llegaron a el punto de información, al parecer, Near no estaba allí ni nadie había avisado de haberlo visto. A pesar de que por su aspecto no hubiera pasado desapercibido, no lo habían podido encontrar en ningún sitio del parque. El teléfono de L sonó y todo el mundo lo miró esperanzado. L apenas habló y se quedó escuchando muy serio a su interlocutor. Iba diciendo cosas como "Mmh", "sí" y "entiendo", pero sin dar ningún tipo de información a los que esperaban a que colgase el teléfono. Por fin, con un "Entendido, gracias Roger" colgó y Matt se abalanzó en seguida sobre él.

- ¿Lo han encontrado? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?

- Matt, cálmate por favor. Tengo que deciros algo importante. Me acaba de llamar Roger por una llamada que ha recibido al orfanato.

- ¿De quién?

- Al parecer, ya sabemos dónde está Near.

- ¿Sí? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¿Está bien?

- Matt, por favor. No ha podido localizar la llamada, al parecer está hecha desde las afueras de Londres.

L hizo una pausa, no sabía como contar algo como eso. Y se sentía culpable, después de todo, el niño estaba bajo su cuidado y responsabilidad. Respiró hondo.

-Escúchame bien Matt, sobretodo, cálmate. Debes saber de que no dejaremos esto así y haremos todo lo posible para que todo acabe de la mejor manera posible ¿entendido?

- L, que pasa, me estás asustando.

- ¿Entendido?

- Sí…

- Bien… Near ha sido secuestrado y han pedido un rescate. Nos han dado dos días para reunir el dinero.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Matt se derrumbó y cayó al suelo entre sollozos. Mello se apresuró a abrazarlo, mientras Becka también se abrazaba a Natasha, ambas mirando a L horrorizadas. El primero en romper el silencio fue Mello.

- L… ¿Cuánto dinero han pedido?

- 10.000 libras.

- ¿10.000…? ¿De dónde sacaremos tanto dinero?

- Hallaremos una manera, Mello, hallaremos una manera.

- Bien, Near. La suerte está echada.

Near no dijo ni hizo nada, simplemente se quedó allí sentado y quieto, enrollándose un mechón de pelo intentando no mirar a aquel hombre, sino concentrándose en sus pies, con aquellas deportivas que Matt le había prestado, pues él siempre iba en calcetines. Matt…

El hombre volvió a arrodillarse delante de él, agarrándole fuertemente la barbilla para obligarlo a mirarle. Se acercó mucho a él, demasiado, sus caras estaban demasiado cerca, Near podía sentir su aliento rozándole la piel haciendo que estremeciera y poniéndole todavía más nervioso. Miró aquellos ojos azul oscuro, que el había considerado tan bonitos pero que ahora le asustaban.

- Durante estos dos días… ¿Serás un niño bueno, vedad?

- …

- No intentes huir ni pedir ayuda, haz todo lo que yo te diga y pórtate bien, ¿entendido?

- ……

- ¿Entendido?

Hizo un poco más de fuerza, haciéndole daño y se acercó un poco más, Near intentó apartarse de él, pero la pared se lo impedía, no tenía escapatoria. Sus caras estaban a un escaso centímetro de distancia, casi podía contar cada uno de los poros de la piel de aquel hombre.

- S-sí…

- ¿Sí, qué?

- Me portaré bien…

- ¿Serás un niño bueno, Near?

- Sí, seré un buen niño…

- Así me gusta, Near. Porque ¿Sabes? A mí no me gustan los niños malos… A los niños malos los castigo… y tú no querrás que te castigue… ¿verdad?

- N-no…

- Así me gusta, buenas noches mi niño, sueña con los angelitos.

El hombre acabó de acortar distancias entre los dos y le besó con fuerza en los labios. Near abrió los ojos, quedándose paralizado. El moreno se apartó y al ver la cara de absoluto terror del peliblanco se echó a reír con una risa que le heló la sangre al albino. Con un fuerte golpe la puerta se cerró dejando sólo al peliblanco que oyó como se cerraba la puerta con llave. Sin poder aguantar más se puso a llorar intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, pues no sabía lo que aquel hombre era capaz de hacer. Nunca tendría que haberse separado de Matt… Intentaría pasar desapercibido esos dos días, con un poco de suerte, el hombre sólo le ignoraría. Desafortunadamente, tenía la desagradable sensación de que no iba a ser así, y aunque siempre lo había agradecido, ahora lo maldecía, y es que la intuición de Near, raras veces fallaba.


	14. Secreto y Salvación

14- Secreto y Salvación

**14- Secreto y Salvación**

- ¡Tenemos que encontrarle!

- Lo encontraremos Matt, lo encontraremos…

L y Becka habían ido a la comisaría a primera hora para denunciar el secuestro. Natasha estaba en la cocina preparando algo y Mello estaba en el comedor, intentando tranquilizar a Matt, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, acariciando el suyo con suavidad.

- ¿Pero y si le pasa algo?

- Qué no…

- ¿Pero y si le pega? ¡¿Y si le viola?! ¡¿Y si le mata antes de tiempo, Mello?!

- ¡Cálmate, coño! Así no vas a ayudar Near.

- Lo sé, pero es que joder, Mello…

- Sé que estás preocupado, pero lo que debemos hacer ahora es tranquilizarnos y buscar una manera de solucionarlo.

Ésta era Natasha que ya había entrado y les traía leche caliente y galletas. En el mismo instante, oyeron el sonido de la puerta principal que se abría y llegaron Becka y L, que se unieron a los demás acomodándose en uno de los sofás del sillón.

- Han puesto una orden de búsqueda. En el parque al parecer alguien vio a un niño albino subir en una furgoneta de un vendedor de pequeños robots. Tenemos un retrato del secuestrador.

- ¿Quién es?

- Edward Snapes, fichado en Irlanda por robos menores y pederastia.

- ¡Mierda! – Mello golpeó la mesilla con los puños y Matt se dejó caer en el sofá, más pálido que la ropa del propio Near.

- No hay porque preocuparse, pagaremos el dinero y recuperaremos a Near. Después atraparemos a Snapes y lo enviaremos a Irlanda de vuelta donde lo juzgarán.

- ¿Quién pagará el dinero? Es mucho…

- Yo mismo. Las chicas se ofrecieron pero no pueden tocar el dinero hasta la mayoría de edad.

- ¿Ya podrás?

- Sí, los países pagan mucho dinero por un buen detective y tengo crédito de sobras.

- ¿Y hasta dentro de dos días…?

Matt habló por primera vez desde que empezó el diálogo entre Mello y L. Todos se quedaron callados. Becka se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Sólo queda desear lo mejor, Matt.

- ¿Pero es que no lo veis…?

- …

- Near está perdido en algún lugar con un delincuente pederasta… ¿Y tenemos que desear lo mejor?

- Matt, sabemos que es difícil, sobretodo para ti, pero seguro que todo irá bien, ¿vale? Le atraparemos.

- Estáis todos locos…

Matt se levantó y se encerró en su habitación. Becka volvió a sentarse al lado de L y Natasha se abrazó a Mello.

La intuición de Near acertó una vez más. No por nada era el mejor. Al principio se había dedicado a quedarse sentado en el suelo ignorándolo, esperando que el tal Edward hiciera lo mismo. Había comprobado dos cosas: una, no le ignoraba, sino que le acosaba aún más. Y dos, ese hombre no sabía lo que era la paciencia… Después de diez minutos de ignorarle, le había dado tal bofetada que casi le había levantado del suelo. Después de eso decidió contestar a lo que el hombre le decía, y éste lo hacía limpiar, cocinar… vamos, todo, pero no le permitía salir de la casa y estaba todo el día haciendo tareas o encerrado con llave. Odiaba estar allí, odiaba como ese hombre trataba, odiaba hasta como le miraba. De hecho, podía decir que eso era lo más le incomodaba. Podía pasar haciendo las tareas domésticas, pero no soportaba la forma en que ese hombre le seguía a todos lados con los ojos, como si fuera un mero trozo de carne que estuviera a punto de comerse.

La noche cayó. Near no podía más, había estado trabajando durante todo el día. ¿Cuánto hacía que ese hombre no limpiaba? Era un cerdo… Near estaba de nuevo en su habitación, mirando por la ventana… ésta estaba herméticamente cerrada, pero aún así, se podía mirar a través del cristal. Desde allí se podía ver la luna…

-- Flashback --

- Matt… ¿Matt?

- …

- Matt, despierta…

- ¿Mmh?

- Estabas en trance…

- No es verdad .

- De acuerdo…

Matt y Near se encontraban escondidos en el bosquecillo del jardín de Wammy's. Aprovechando que Mello decía que tenía que estudiar para poder vencer a Near, Matt había ido a buscar al peliblanco y habían salido afuera. Iban allí porque Matt podía fumar con libertad… no es que a Near le pareciera bien, pero era decisión de Matt y lo respectaba. Estaban en un claro y estirados en la hierba, observaban la luna. Ese día había luna llena, y estaba próxima a la Tierra, así que había una magnífica vista. Near se sentía bien allí, le gustaba el cielo nocturno, y le gustaba la brisa, y le gustaban las estrellas, y le gustaba Matt… Estar con Matt quería decir. Disfrutaba de su compañía, eso es. Matt habló, sobresaltándolo y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Estaba pensando.

- ¿En que pensabas?

- ¿Ves la luna?

- Sí.

- Pues… una vez, Mello me dijo que había escuchado… que si dos personas están juntas mirando la luna… es como si estuvieran… conectadas. Como si compartieran un secreto, como si las uniera un lazo invisible.

- …

- Es una tontería, lo sé.

- No lo es. De hecho, es bastante posible que sea cierto.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Bueno… Nosotros estamos… aquí y… compartimos un secreto…

Matt se giró, quedando tumbado de lado, hacia el peliblanco. Near giró la cabeza lentamente, hasta encontrarse con su mirada. Dios, como le gustaban aquellos ojos… No pudo evitar enrojecer por la cercanía del otro, y apartó la vista para volver a mirar hacia aquella luna tan brillante. Notó a Matt volver a su posición soltando un suspiro. ¿Había sido de decepción, o sólo era su imaginación la que lo quería así?

- Near…

- ¿Sí?

- Eres mi mejor secreto.

- O/O

- …

- Tú… eres mi único secreto, Matt. Y la única persona con la que he mirado la luna.

Near notó, más que vio, a Matt sonreír y sin pensárselo mucho, le cogió la mano. Hasta que no estuvieron muertos de frío no se fueron de allí, quedándose juntos, estirados en la hierba y agarrados de la mano, contemplando la luna. Su secreto.

-- F. del F. --

El sonido de una llave al contemplar la luna le devolvió otra vez a la realidad. Se giró hacia la puerta y vio a entrar a aquel hombre. Por su pinta y por su olor, había bebido. Se quedó en el suelo, demasiado asustado como para moverse, y observó al hombre arrodillarse junto a él.

- Bueeeno, blanquito… ¿Qué tal si nos divertimos un poco?

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el hombre lo estiró mirando al suelo, y se puso encima de él, inmovilizándolo. Near intentó resistirse pero naturalmente, el hombre era más fuerte que él. Le aprisionó los brazos a su espalda con una mano manteniéndolas un poco en alto mientras que con la otra le acariciaba la espalda por dentro de la camisa.

- ¿Qu-é ha-ce…?

- Shh… estate calladito…

- Pe-pero, no… por favor…

- ¿Qué pasa…? ¿Eres virgen, muñequito…?

- …

- ¡Contesta! ¿Lo eres?

- N-no…

- ¿En serio…? Que pena, crecen tan deprisa hoy en día… Pero da igual, nos lo pasaremos bien de todas formas, ¿Verdad?

- No… Suélteme, por favor…

- Tsk… Dijiste que serías un niño bueno, Near.

- Lo he sido… he hecho todo lo que me a dicho, suélteme…

- Todo no. Ahora no estás siendo un niño bueno, y dijiste que serías un niño bueno…

- No… Por favor…

- Cállate.

El hombre le puso un trozo de tela en la boca para que no pudiera hablar, y le dio la vuelta dejándolo mirando hacia el techo, ésta vez inmovilizándole los brazos por encima de la cabeza con una mano mientras con la otra iba rompiendo la camisa, haciéndole saltar los botones y quedar abierta. Near empezó a llorar silenciosamente, nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo, pero el hombre siguió acariciándolo haciendo que se le erizara la piel, ignorando sus mudas suplicas para que le dejase en paz. Cuando el hombre pareció saciarse de las caricias, le volvió a dar la vuelta, ésta vez dejándolo a cuatro patas (apoyado con las rodillas y las palmas de las manos en el suelo) inclinándose sobre él. Near podía notar una cosa dura haciendo presión en su trasero y tenía una idea bastante exacta de que podía ser, empezó a llorar más fuerte cuando la mano del hombre llegó a su pantalón y empezó a bajárselo. Estaba paralizado y ya no había vuelta atrás.

- ¡¿Qué coño estas haciendo?!

Ambos se giraron hacia la puerta, Near no podía ver a su agresor pero dirigió la mirada hacia la persona que estaba allí, dándole infinitas y mudas gracias por haberle salvado. Allí había una chica bajita y delgada, con el pelo largo formándole unos bonitos bucles. Sus ojos, castaños, miraban la escena entre una mezcla de sorpresa y horror. El hombre lo soltó inmediatamente, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo, Ed?

- Nada.

- Sal de aquí.

El hombre cruzó la puerta sin volverte la vista atrás y la chica se giró para cerrándole la puerta dirigiéndole una última mirada el peliblanco que yacía todavía en la misma posición. Sólo cuando oyó la llave girar de nuevo, el peliblanco se permitió levantarse y acomodarse como pudo la ropa, sacándose el trozo de tela de la boca. Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa, ahora rota, y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la ventana. Desde allí podía oír los sonidos de la habitación de al lado, al principio se oyeron gritos, y cosas que se rompían. Después unos minutos de calma y brotó una nueva clase de sonido, las voces cambiaron, y supo que le estaría pasando a esa chica justo de lo que él se acababa de librar. No sabía que hacia ella allí, ni de qué se conocían, ni si ella sí quería hacerlo, o la estaba violando como había estado a punto de hacer con él. En ese momento, aunque estaba preocupado por su salvadora, no podía evitar que le importara bastante poco. Sólo quería olvidar la angustia y el miedo, y alejarse de allí, aunque fuera mentalmente, ya lo afrontaría todo al día siguiente. Echando un vistazo por la habitación, comprobó una vez más que estaba vacía, ningún mueble, ningún cuadro, nada. Nada con lo que pudiera distraerse, taparse, o romper la ventana y salir corriendo de allí, aunque estaba seguro que aquel hombre no lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente. Se tapó los oídos y cerró fuertemente los ojos, encogiéndose en el suelo, intentando no escuchar, no pensar, recluirse en su propio mundo, o sumergirse en buenos recuerdos. Sólo al cabo de un rato se permitió volver a sentarse normalmente, comprobando que todo estaba ya en silencio. Lentamente se volvió a encarar hacia la luna, abrazándose a sí mismo en el frío suelo. Aquella noche había luna llena.

- Buenas noches, Matt…

A muchos quilómetros de allí, en una lujosa casa, todos dormían. Todos menos un cierto pelirrojo que se había negado a probar bocado o siquiera salir de su habitación, y que ahora tampoco podía dormir. No podía dormir en aquella cama, sabiendo que allí tendría que ver alguien más. Durante todo el día habían estado insistiéndole para que comiera, para que saliera de la habitación, para que intentara no pensar. No podía, no quería ver a nadie, había intentado comer de unos de los platos que le habían dejado en la puerta, pero sentía náuseas sólo de mirarlo, y ahora descansaba sobre el escritorio. Había intentado dormir, pero toda la cama hacía ese olor a limón, recordándole aún más a Near.

Así que todo el mundo se había ido ya a dormir, diciéndole que descansara, y el se encontraba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, mirando la luna. Aquella noche había luna llena.

- Buenas noches, Near…

Y aquella noche, dos pares de ojos no se cerraron en toda la noche, mirando silenciosamente la luna, y uniendo dos almas con lazo invisible que nadie más podía ver. Como si compartieran un secreto.


	15. Yoly

15- Yoly

**15- Yoly**

Al día siguiente, Near observaba el sol alzarse lentamente por el horizonte, no había dormido en toda la noche y tenía unas ojeras dignas de L. Oyó la llave de la puerta girar y la puerta se abrió sin hacer ruido. Cerró los ojos, esperando lo que fuera a venir, hasta que notó una mano en su hombro, una más pequeña y gentil. Abrió los ojos para descubrir a la chica de ayer mirándole con cara preocupada. La castaña se sentó a su lado en el suelo y le ofreció un vaso de leche.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí. Gracias.

- Siento lo que pasó ayer con Edward, cuando bebe se vuelve muy agresivo…

- No pasa nada…

Near desvió la vista, aún se podía apreciar en la cara de la chica las marcas de la noche anterior.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Near.

- Encantada. Me puedes llamar Yoly.

- Igualmente.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- 11…

- Vaya eres muy joven…

- ¿Y tú?

- 17.

- ¿Eres… su hermana?

- No, soy su novia.

- Ah…

- ¿Como llegaste aquí?

Near la miró alzando un poco la ceja, ¿en serio no lo sabía o ni siquiera se lo imaginaba?

- Vale, no me mires así, lo he pillado. No te preocupes, yo me ocuparé de que no te haga nada mientras estés aquí.

- … ¿Y tú?

- ¿Mmh?

- ¿Cómo… llegaste aquí?

- Pues… hace unos años mi madre y mis hermanos nos mudamos a Irlanda desde España. A mí siempre me ha gustado el inglés, así que le puse un poco de esfuerzo y lo aprendí en seguida. Empecé a hacer amigos, a salir más, a salir por las noches… Un día me enteré de que estaba embarazada. A mi madre no le hizo ninguna gracia… primero me hizo abortar y luego me echó de casa. Dijo que cuando viera en lo que me había convertido, tal vez podría volver, que no lo había dado todo por nosotros para que su hija se convirtiera en una vulgar puta… En el momento de la verdad, sólo un par de amigos me acogieron en su casa, pero no acabó bien. No podía encontrar trabajo, y no tenía manera de devolver todo lo que me estaban dando. Un día fui al mercado… a… robar algo para poder comer… pero me descubrieron. Entonces apareció Edward, pagó lo que había robado, y se me llevó de allí. Empezamos a hablar… a hacernos más íntimos… al principio no era así, era amable y cariñoso, y me enamoré de él. Poco después empezó a cambiar, estaba más agresivo, bebía más, luego le acusaron de cosas… Ahora casi no le reconozco, pero no puedo dejarle, no tiene a nadie más ni yo tampoco…

- Creo que yo preferiría estar solo… tal vez si tu familia lo supiera…

- Hace cuatro años que me fui, seguramente ni se acuerdan... Y eso es porque no le conoces… si le hubieras conocido como yo, como era antes, no dirías eso. Todavía tengo la esperanza de que cambie y vuelva a ser el de siempre.

- Siempre es bueno mantener la esperanza…

- ¿Te gusta algo? Voy a comprar a la ciudad, Edward vendrá conmigo, no te preocupes. Si quieres te puedo traer algo.

- No, no…

- Veenga, a todos nos gusta algo

- ¿Los puzzles…?

- ¡Genial! Te traeré alguno para que te distraigas

Acto seguido, la chica se levantó llevándose la taza ya vacía.

Matt seguía en la misma posición que la noche anterior, Mello hacía 10 minutos que se encontraba en la puerta gritándole para que saliera, pero es que simplemente no quería ver a nadie. No hasta haber recuperado a Near.

- ¡Matt! ¡Sal de una vez!

- ……

- ¡Quedándote ahí no vas a ayudar a nadie!

- Tampoco voy a ayudarlo ahí afuera…

- Matt… estamos preocupados por ti… deberías comer algo y descansar…

- …

- Date una ducha al menos, te sentará bien…

Matt suspiró y acabó saliendo, al fin y al cabo, Mello, tenía razón, así no le daba ninguna ayuda a Near, y cada vez faltaba menos para verle, al menos que estuviera presentable. También empezaba a notar la falta de comida. Cuando salió, Mello lo abrazó para consolarlo pero se apartó casi en seguida.

- Matt… entiendo que lo estas pasando mal… pero en serio, date esa ducha…

- Cállate…

- Venga, tú relájate, voy a preparar algo de comida ¿ok?

- Siií…

Matt se puso bajo el agua caliente, dejándose entumecer los músculos pero sin quitarse del todo la tensión que llevaba encima. Se dio tiempo para enjabonarse, aclararse y poderse relajar tranquilamente. Cuando acabó se vistió con la ropa limpia que había traído y se dirigió al comedor.

Allí se encontró que estaban todos esperándole para comer. Se sentó y empezó a comer sin mencionar palabra. Todos se veían preocupados y el pelirrojo notaba sus miradas en él de vez en cuando.

- ¿Alguien tiene algún problema con mi cara? –dijo Matt, sin levantar la vista del plato.

Todos los presentes se miraron entre ellos, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. El primero en hablar fue L.

- Es que no haces muy buena cara, estamos preocupados por ti.

- Estoy bien.

Mello lo miró primero a él y luego al sitio vacío donde tendría que haber estado Near. Por último miró a Natasha que le cogió la mano por encima de la mesa, y se volvió a concentrar en la comida, agarrando todavía a la peliazul con su mano libre, como si fuera a caer si la soltaba.

Matt no pudo reprimir sus lágrimas, que caían silenciosamente por su cara, respirando hondo, intentando esperar lo mejor.

Ya faltaba menos…

Near se encontraba en el suelo jugando con el puzzle que le había traído Yoly. Tenía mucha suerte de que estuviera allí la chica. Le había protegido de Edward durante todo el día, y le había contado muchas cosas, aunque fuera por poco rato, tenía alguien con quien hablar, y en verdad era un chica simpática. Al final se libraría de todo aquello con poco más que un labio partido. Se tocó el corte del labio, aún dolorido, y se pasó la lengua por aquel sitio intentando menguar el dolor. Cuando estaba a punto de acabar el puzzle, la puerta volvió a abrirse. Pensó que sería Yoly que le traía algo de comer, pero miró a los pies que se pararon junto a él y comprobó que no era la castaña, era Edward.

Aguantando la respiración, Near subió la vista lentamente hasta encontrarse con aquellos amenazadores ojos que lo miraban atentamente. Sin poder sostener su mirada más de tres segundos volvió a concentrarse en el puzzle que yacía junto a él en el suelo. Se volvió a fijar en los gatitos que salían en él. Era un puzzle realmente feo, pero le mantenían ocupado. Seguía notando la escrutadora mirada de su desalmado secuestrador y se preguntó cuanto duraría aquella intensa mirada que tanto lo incomodaba. Aquel hombre sin escrúpulos se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del asustado albino, que seguía concentrado en su puzzle, aunque sabía que no era buena idea ignorarlo, no podía evitarlo, no se sentía capaz de aguantar aquellos ojos. El delincuente, cansado de la aparente indiferencia de Near, le dio un golpe al puzzle enviando las piezas a la otra esquina de la habitación, volando y rebotando ruidosamente en las desgastadas paredes. Near le dirigió la mirada de nuevo, deseando que eso acabara lo antes posible y no correr la misma suerte que el desdichado puzzle. Sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas, Edward le propinó tal bofetada que quedó aturdido por unos instantes. Le agarró por el pelo y se lo estiró con fuerza, obligándolo a mirarle, Near sintiendo una vez más aquel horrible aliento a alcohol.

- Que ayer te libraras de mí, no significa que vaya a ser siempre así.

Cuando todo esté calmado y oscuro… seré como una sombra que se cierne sobre ti… asfixiándote…

Después de pronunciar aquellas rudas palabras, dejó al peliblanco aún un poco aturdido tumbado en el suelo, y desapareció cerrando otra vez la puerta tras él.

Near se volvió a levantar y empezó a reunir las piezas del puzzle lentamente. Su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, la cabeza parecía que le fuera a estallar. Cuando estaba a punto de volverse a sentar, la puerta volvió a abrirse, pero para alivio del peliblanco, esta vez si era la castaña.

- Toma, te he traído algo para cenar, no es mucho, pero bueno, espero que te guste

- Gracias…

-¿Estás bien?

- Sí.

- Vale… Near, si ha pasado algo, o Ed te ha amenazado, o, lo que sea, no dudes en decírmelo, ¿Vale?

- Claro, descuida.

- Bien Que aproveche.

Near asintió con la cabeza y se concentro en el plato, donde había algo que supuso que serían huevos revueltos. Antes de empezar a comer, dirigió la vista hacia la ventana. El sol empezaba a declinar sobre el horizonte, al revés de cómo lo había contemplado esa mañana, y un color purpúreo comenzaba a dominar en el cielo. Se estaba haciendo de noche.

En la Casa del Lago de las hermanas Riddle, todos estaban en el salón buscando algo con lo que distraerse, menos L, que estaba en el vestíbulo, hablando con unos policías. Becka estaba intentando leer un libro, cosa en la que no tenía mucho éxito, pues no se podía concentrar, Mello y Natasha estaban abrazados en el sofá compartiendo una barra de chocolate, ambos con mirada ausente, y Matt estaba sentado junto a la ventana, mirando sin ver nada en realidad, como oscurecía lentamente.

Cuando llegó L, todos parecieron salir de su propio trance y todas las caras se volvieron hacia él.

- Todo está listo.

Mello se levantó del sillón, ahora totalmente alerta.

- ¿El qué está listo?

- He movilizado a la policía, han estado investigando durante todo el día y parece que han encontrado la última residencia de aquel tipo, pero no está a su nombre, si no al de una tal Yolanda Pérez.

- ¿Yolanda Pérez? Vaya nombre más raro…

- No es de aquí, diría que es español, o portugués.

- ¿Y a qué esperamos? – Matt los esperaba ya en la puerta, mirándolos con cara impaciente.

- Bien, Beck, Nat, quedaos aquí. Matt, Mello y yo, iremos a por Near.

Ambas hermanas se despidieron de sus respectivos novios con un beso y unas palabras de ánimo. Ambas dirigieron también, una última sonrisa hacia Matt, que esperaba a los otros en la puerta de la calle, acompañado con los policías de antes.

Sin perder más tiempo, se subieron en el coche y empezaron a conducir, seguidos de dos coches de la policía que, aunque iban todos a una velocidad considerable, ninguno llevaba la alarma activada, e iban todos en muda pero veloz procesión hacia un destino para los dos chicos desconocidos. Los tres iban en la limusina de L, conducida hábilmente por Watari, que había venido con los policías. L miró a los chicos, Mello estaba concentrado en sus rodillas, hundido en profundo pensamiento, aunque no tenía ni idea de que podía ser, a pesar de conocer tanto al rubio. Matt en cambio era un manojo que nervios, estaba con la mirada fija en la ventana, parecía incluso que estaba contando las estrellas, pero le temblaba la pierna delatándole, y haciendo ver que en realidad su mente estaba muy lejos del cielo estrellado que estaba observando.

- Poneos los cinturones, chicos, el recorrido será largo.

Near se encontraba otra vez bajo la ventana, observando el cielo. El puzzle lo había montado y desmontado infinidad de veces, y en la oscuridad, no podía ver bien las fichas, así que no tenía mucho que hacer. Hacía cinco minutos que había oído a la pareja despedirse. También había oído a un coche alejarse, pero no podía decir si era él o ella quien se había ido. Rezó para que hubiera sido Edward quien se había marchado. La puerta se abrió, y tras unos fuertes pasos, su esperanza cayó en picado. Él se había quedado.

- No intentes gritar… porque aquí nadie te puede oír…

Near miró al hombre asustado. La hora había llegado y esta vez no habría nadie allí para salvarlo… con un estirón brusco, el hombre le hizo levantarse y lo puso contra la pared, aprisionándolo. Le quitó sin ningún esfuerzo la camisa, pues rota de la noche anterior, se desprendió de su cuerpo al primer estirón. Empezó a acariciarle el torso desnudo, mientras Near empezaba a temblar, deseando que eso acabara lo antes posible, y verse libre de aquel desagradable hombre. Cuando acabó de deleitarse con la textura de su piel, lo bajó por el hombro, haciéndole quedar de rodillas ante él. Near miró hacia todos lados, desesperado, no había escapatoria. Se fijó en el prominente bulto que había en el pantalón del tipo, viendo como éste se bajaba la cremallera, no le costaba nada imaginarse que quería que hiciera.

- Ahora Near, pórtate bien y abre esa boca linda…

Cuando Near abrió los ojos sobresaltado, ya era demasiado tarde. El moreno se introducía lo más profundo que podía en la boca de Near, agarrándole la cabeza con la mano y moviendo las caderas con rapidez, mientras Near ponía todo su esfuerzo en cerrar fuertemente los ojos, e ignorar las náuseas que sentía y los gemidos de aquél hombre. Le costaba respirar, quería llorar pero no podía, ni siquiera de eso era capaz ahora, por favor, que todo acabara pronto, que todo acabara pronto… entrando por última vez, Near le oyó gritar más fuerte y sintió una sustancia viscosa derramarse por su cara, pero ni aún así se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Le oyó respirar fuertemente unos momentos, aprovechando el también para respirar y mentalizarse por el dolor que sabía que iba a sentir. El hombre volvió a ponerlo a cuatro patas en el suelo y sin entretenerse esta vez, le bajó los pantalones de un tirón, dejándolos abandonados en algún lugar del suelo. Seguía con su costumbre de no llevar ropa interior, así que ya no había más barreras para aquel hombre.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.


	16. Por fin en Casa

16- Por fin en Casa

**16- Por fin en Casa**

En el momento que Edward se había separado de él para quitarse los pantalones, Near se había levantado sin perder tiempo y había salido corriendo. Desafortunadamente, la velocidad no era una de sus mejores aptitudes, así que cuando intentó abrir la puerta de la calle, la cual estaba cerrada, el hombre ya lo había alcanzado. Tirándolo sobre la mesa sin ningún cuidado, le aprisionó las muñecas y le separó las piernas, poniéndose en medio de ellas para que no pudiera volver a cerrarlas. Near estaba aterrorizado, sólo lo había hecho dos veces, y con preparación. Y con Matt… Empezó a retorcerse, intentando liberarse, pero el hombre era más fuerte que él, no podía sacárselo de encima. Al final acabó cansado y sin energías, y sin haber conseguido nada. ¿Por qué él…? ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer esto…? El hombre, que había esperado ha que Near hubiera dejado de oponerse y forcejear, comprobó que el peliblanco estaba visiblemente cansado y demasiado asustado como para resistírsele más. Con una última perversa sonrisa hacia el albino se posicionó a sí mismo delante de su entrada.

Hacía un rato que habían salido de la ciudad y parecía que llegaban a su destino. El pelirrojo rezaba silenciosamente para que aceleraran. Tenía un mal presentimiento, como aquellos que solía tener cuando Near se fue del orfanato, pero peor. Al cabo de diez minutos, los coches pararon bruscamente, y antes que nadie se hubiera dado realmente cuenta de que se habían detenido, Matt ya había salido del coche, corriendo hacia la casa junto a la que se habían detenido, gritando el nombre de Near. Mello y L fueron tras él diciéndole que era peligroso y que volviera, pero Matt ya se precipitaba sobre la puerta.

- ¡Near!

Cuando L y Mello llegaron hasta él, Matt ya había echado la puerta abajo y se había precipitado al interior.

- ¡Near!

Tanto Near como el secuestrador dirigieron la mirada hacia la puerta. "¡Es la voz de Matt!". Intentó gritar diciéndole a Matt que estaba allí, pero agarrando sus muñecas con una sola mano, el moreno le tapó la boca con la otra. Near intentó morderla para que le soltase, cosa que no funcionó, ni falta que hizo. Con un gran estruendo, la puerta se vino abajo y se reveló la figura del pelirrojo entre el polvo que se había levantado. Miraba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos, Near aprisionado y desnudo en la mesa de lo que hacía de comedor y el delincuente con sólo la camisa y preparado para entrar en Near. El mayor todavía no salía de su asombro, y de cómo había llegado aquel crío hasta allí, cosa que Matt aprovechó y sin dudar un segundo se echó sobre él y lo tumbó de un puñetazo.

Near se recogió sobre sí mismo en la mesa, viendo como Matt empezaba a batallar con el secuestrador mientras Mello y L aparecían en la puerta seguidos de un montón de policías que se echaron inmediatamente sobre el hombre y lo esposaron contra el suelo intentando separarlo de Matt que parecía poner todo su empeño en hacerle todo el daño posible. Mello y L fueron hacia él, L tapándolo con una amanta cercana y Mello abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. L fue a ayudar a los policías a separar a un todavía furioso Matt mientras Near le devolvía el abrazo al rubio que todavía estaba aferrado a él y soltaba débiles sollozos. L volvió y los escoltó afuera, donde se les unió Matt que se abalanzó sobre el peliblanco. Near le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, todo lo que le permitían sus cansados músculos y la falta de sueño y comida, pero vio por encima el hombro del pelirrojo como llevaban a Edward hasta un coche de policía, esposado, a la vez que llegaba la furgoneta de la pareja y los policías restantes se abalanzaron sobre Yoly, que acababa de salir de ella. Near se separó de Matt sonriéndole brevemente y se fue hasta ellos seguido de los tres chicos que lo miraban sin comprender que se proponía el albino, que se dirigía todavía con la manta, hasta donde la castaña estaba forcejeando con los policías. Se puso enfrente de uno de ellos, haciendo que le dirigiera su atención.

- ¿Por qué la detienen a ella?

- Está también detenida por cómplice de secuestro y obstrucción a la justicia.

- Pero ella no ha hecho nada…

- Tener conocimiento de un delito y no informar de ello a la policía es también un delito.

- Esto es un error, ella estaba aquí bajo las mismas circunstancias que yo, también fue secuestrada hace cuatro años.

La castaña dejó de forcejear y todos se giraron hacia ella, que por su parte miraba al albino, sorprendida. Habló el mismo hombre que había estado conversando con Near.

- ¿Es eso cierto?

La castaña pareció pensárselo unos momentos, todavía con la mirada fija en el peliblanco, que a su vez la miraba a ella, animándola.

- S-sí.

- Muy bien, dejadla ir y tomarle declaración.

Los gendarmes la liberaron de las esposas, y le pidieron que les explicara como había sido su secuestro. Near se dirigió hacia L, un poco avergonzado.

- L…

- Dime, Near.

- Puedo… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

- Lo que sea.

- El rescate que pidió aquel hombre por mí… ¿Lo tenemos?

- Por supuesto, todo estaba previsto en caso de que esto fallara, o fuera la dirección equivocada.

- Te lo devolveré todo, lo prometo… pero… ¿Sería posible… que se lo pueda dar a ella? Si estoy sano y salvo es gracias a ella, me salvó y me mantuvo lejos de aquel hombre para que no me hiciera nada, y se lo quiero pagar de alguna forma, tal vez así ella también pueda volver con su familia.

El pelinegro lo miró durante unos instantes. Sacó una chequera del bolsillo derecho de sus pantalones y escribiendo algo momentáneamente, le extendió un cheque a Near. El peliblanco miró el papel durante unos segundos. "50.000 libras al portador… esto es cinco veces más de lo que había pedido…". Sonrió a L, y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la castaña, a la que los policías ya habían dejado sola y miraba el suelo tristemente. Near le puso la mano en el hombro para que le mirase y vio que tenía los ojos llorosos.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Near… ¿Estás TÚ bien? Esa manta…

- Tranquila llegaron antes de que nada serio pudiera pasar…

- Nada serio, eh…

La castaña empezó a llorar débilmente y Near le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro para calmarla.

- Tranquila… Ya pasó todo…

- Lo siento… no debería haberme marchado…

- Estoy bien… y tú también, a partir de ahora todo mejorará.

- ¿Pero que voy a hacer? Ed era todo lo que tenía…

- Puedes volver con tu familia… seguro que te echa de menos. Empieza una nueva vida.

- No tengo cómo… la policía embargará la casa y no tengo dinero…

- Tal vez esto pueda ayudar.

Near le entregó el cheque y la chica lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Miró al peliblanco, otra vez con los ojos llorosos, y murmuró un "Gracias…". Se abrazaron deseándose silenciosamente lo mejor, y con última sonrisa, Near le dio un corto beso en la mejilla y se dirigió, por fin, al coche que le aguardaba con las puertas abiertas.

Allí se acomodó en el pecho de Matt, el cual le abrazaba fuertemente, como si nunca le fuera a soltar de nuevo. El coche arrancó yendo nuevamente hacia la Casa del Lago, donde dos hermanas esperaban impacientes, y empezó, por primera vez aquella noche, a llorar, por la angustia, el miedo, la felicidad, el alivio, todo lo que había pasado en aquella casa, el volver a tener a Matt entre sus brazos, el saber que todo había acabado. Al final, entre el calor, el agotamiento y el movimiento del coche, se quedó dormido.

Despertó con el Sol que entraba por la ventana dándole en la cara. Se miró el cuerpo y vio que llevaba su eterno pijama blanco. Se giró en la mullida cama, y sonrió al ver a Matt dormir plácidamente a su lado. No recordaba como había llegado hasta allí, sólo recordaba haber subido al coche y abrazar a Matt. Después de eso, todo era oscuro, así que supuso que se había quedado profundamente dormido. La noche anterior no había dormido en absoluto, así que no le extrañaba.

Se abrazó a Matt y se quedó allí junto a él, lo que le pareció una hora aproximadamente, pero no podía decirlo con exactitud. Al cabo de un rato, Matt se despertó y le dio un corto beso en los labios, abrazándolo más fuerte aún. No pudieron estar mucho tiempo así, poco después entraron las dos hermanas y Mello y se les echaron encima, seguidos por L que sonreía desde la puerta. Natasha y Matt reían, Becka le abrazaba fuertemente y Mello le hacía cosquillas, todos hablando a la vez. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan feliz, cómodo junto a tantas personas. Su familia.

Sin darle apenas tiempo a respirar, le arrastraron escaleras abajo hacia el comedor, donde esperaba un fabuloso desayuno. Todos conversaban animadamente, pero al peliblanco no se le pasó cierto detalle. Y es que, podía haber malinterpretado tal vez la miradas, o las sonrisas, pero lo que era imposible que hubiera entendido de otra forma, era cuando al pasarle el azúcar, Mello le había dado un beso a la peliazul en los labios. Se los quedó mirando un momento divertido, hasta que Natasha los descubrió y se sonrojó. ¡Incluso Mello se había sonrojado!

- ¿Así que… por fin os habéis declarado?

- ¿Cómo que por fin? – dijeron los dos a la vez, como la perfecta pareja que eran xD

- No importa. Contarme ¿Cómo fue?

Mello se aclaró la garganta y dirigió la vista hacia otro lado, así que la peliazul tomó las riendas de la situación.

- Verás es que… el día que fuimos al parque de atracciones…

-- Flashback --

Mello, Nat, L y Becka se fueran hacia la noria mientras Matt esperaba a que Near saliera del baño, Mello todavía mirando feo a Matt, ese había sido uno de los muchos comentarios e indirectas que había hecho ese día, muchas veces mirando a Natasha cuando ésta no miraba.

La pareja iba delante, abrazada y charlando animadamente, Natasha y Mello iban detrás sin pronunciar palabras, ambos un poco nerviosos por la presencia del otro. Cuando llegaron se pusieron en la fila. Mello se fijo en que las cabinas eran de 4 personas, así que no tenía porque pasar nada, e intentó relajarse a sí mismo un poco.

Sin embargo, cuando se fueron a subir, Becka se giró hacia Natasha con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡Nos vemos abajo!

- OO ¿Cómo que nos vemos abajo?

- Verás Nat, es que estos lugares son para subir en PAREJA, y me gustaría subir sola con L, así que…

Natasha vio boquiabierta como Becka, cerraba la puerta y les saludaba desde dentro, Mello miró hacia L y le pareció ver durante unos momentos en su siempre tranquila cara, la sonrisa maliciosa que había mostrado apenas unos segundos antes la pelinegra. Todo aquello le empezaba a parecer raro, y le estaba poniendo nervioso.

Cuando la siguiente cabina se paró junto a ellos, dejaron salir a sus ocupantes y se montaron. Se sacó una tableta de chocolate del bolsillo y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la peliazul hizo lo mismo. La noria empezó a girar y se detuvo justamente cuando ellos estaban en la parte más alta. Mello miró nervioso a la peliazul, que a su vez le lanzaba nerviosas miradas a él. Harto de la tensión que había en el ambiente, decidió hablar con ella, tal vez así también podría conocerla mejor.

- Y… em… Nat… ¿Qué… qué te gusta?

- Pues… los videojuegos y… el chocolate… ya sabes… ¿Y a ti?

- Mm… el chocolate y… el chocolate… y… antes molestar a Near, pero ahora ya no, y… el chocolate.

- Vaya, si que te gusta el chocolate.

- Aham… Y… ¿Cómo conociste a L?

- Bueno… mi hermana fue casi víctima de un caso de asesinato en serie… un psicópata que iba matando a la gente que tenía las iniciales del nombre y el apellidos igual. L era el encargado de aquel caso y la salvó justo a tiempo, así se conocieron.

- Pero sus iniciales no son iguales…

- Sí lo son. En realidad, Becka es su apodo, su nombre real es Rebecca. Eso hace Rebecca Riddle, así que es RR.

- Ya veo…

- Entonces ellos se conocieron, al poco tiempo empezaron a salir y tal… un día Beck lo llevó a casa, así lo conocí yo. Congeniamos muy bien y tal… el resto ya te lo imaginas.

- Sí.

- Mello… estos dos días he estado pensando y… se me ha olvidado decirte uno de mis gustos…

- ¿Cuál?

- Pues verás… creo… creo que tú me gustas.

- ¿Qué…?

- …

- Vaya no… no me lo esperaba.

- Siento si te ha molestado, sólo creí que debías saberlo.

- ¡No! Bueno, quiero decir… yo he llegado a la misma conclusión.

- ¿Qué…?

Esta vez era la peliazul quien lo miraba sorprendida. Mello sentía que los nervios se habían marchado, y aunque se había sentido cómodo en la corta conversación con ella, no era persona de muchas palabras. Así que para demostrarle la veracidad de sus palabras, se inclinó y la besó.

-- Fin del Flashback --

- Y así pasó…

Becka miraba a su hermana, sorprendida.

- Naaat, que tieernoo. . ¡No me lo habías explicado!

- ¡Es que no tuve tiempo! o/o

- ¡Eso no es excusa!

Las hermanas discutieron durante un rato, Near miró a Mello que a su vez lo miró a él, y el peliblanco le dirigió una perversa sonrisa, a lo que el rubio tragó saliva, el albino iba a tomar venganza de todas las bromas que le había gastado Mello a él.

Después del desayuno empezaron a prepararse, pues aquel día volvían al orfanato. No hacía tanto tiempo que se habían marchado, pero a Near le parecían siglos. El viaje fue largo y tranquilo, las chicas se quedaron allí, y Mello se aseguró de despedirse de Nat en privado, pero Near notó lo rojos que estaban los dos cuando salieron, así que lo aprovechó para empezar a cobrarse su venganza, Mello pidiéndole ayuda a Matt, que se hundió en su PSP, ignorando la pelea entre sus dos amigos. Al cabo de unas horas, el coche paró, por fin, delante del orfanato y los tres observaron el viejo y conocido edificio. Near fue el primero en romper el silencio en que se habían sumido.

- Por fin en casa…

Mello se despidió de ellos para ir hacia su habitación, diciendo que los vería después, y la pareja se dirigió a la habitación del ojiverde, donde Matt se echó en su cama, cansado. Near miró a su novio, y con una sonrisa traviesa se sentó en sus piernas besándolo levemente.

- Matt… ¿Sabes de que me he dado cuenta?

- Dime…

- Todavía no hemos "estrenado" tu habitación…

Aquí Matt se unió a la sonrisa de Near, y cambió los papeles, dejando al peliblanco debajo de él, y empezando a besarlo.

EPÍLOGO

2 meses después

Matt se dirigió a la habitación de Near, y llamando suavemente, entró encontrando al peliblanco hablando por el celular. Éste lo miró unos momentos y se despidió de la otra persona, colgando el teléfono.

- Buenos días, princesa

- ¡Matt! Te he dicho que no me llames así O/O

- Vale, vale xD ¿Con quién hablabas?

- Con Yoly.

- Es la chica que estaba contigo allá, ¿no?

- Sí.

- ¿Cómo le va todo? Nunca le di las gracias…

- Bien, al final volvió y se reconcilió con su familia. Retomó los estudios y esta saliendo con un chico de su Universidad ahora.

- Vaya, las cosas le fueron bien.

- Sí

Matt se sentó en la cama junto con el albino y le abrazó dulcemente, colocando un suave beso en sus labios.

- Bueno, yo vengo de ver a Mello. Esta tarde saldremos.

- ¿A dónde?

- Vamos al cine con las hermanas.

- Vale

…

- Matt…

- Dime…

- Antes de esta tarde… quiero "estrenar" algo.

- Dios xD. Near, hemos "estrenado" cada bendito rincón de este orfanato.

- Lo sé.

…

- Matt…

- Diiime…

- ¿Has pensado nunca en estrenar un cine?


End file.
